APOLLO!
by TailsDoll13
Summary: After Apollo tries out a new spell-it backfires BTW-the demigods, Tyson, Ella, and a few others are stuck having to babysit their parents! Will they survive? This a joint story between me and MrsEDarcy. We're in the story ourselves, too. Not your typical Gods-turned-into-babies story. Random cover pic. Humor guranteed, or your money back! Note: Refunds not available. Shazer, OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Me

**Okay! So I know that these are pretty danged common. But this is different! Why? Because we have APOLLO to blame...**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM THIRTEEN. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. But my mortal dad looks like him...Mel belongs to MsEDarcy. Elizabeth is MsEDarcy. And Shazer is MOI! Also, Kayla is mentioned in TLO.**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: This is a joint story between me and MsEDarcy, so I only take partial blame on what the charries say or do. **

**YET ANOTHER DISCALIMER: This involve couples that you've never even DREAMED off!**

**STILL ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS FOR THE NICE REVIEWERS. SO IF YOU DON'T REVIEW NICELY, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY TREATS. UNDERSTOOD, SOLDIER?! **

* * *

Chapter One: WHHHHYYYY MMEEEEEEE?!

(Percy's POV)

I should've known that today was NOT a good day when I woke up to find my bed on Moumt Olympus.

"HOLY HADES!" I yelled, clambering out of bed.

Dang! Why was I here?!

"Percy?" I heard someone say.

I whirled around to see my girlfriend, Annabeth.

Fortunately, she wasn't wearing bad pajamas. The shirt was a silvery gray, while her pants were black. Her hair was still a tangled mess, though.

Thank goodness I was wearing a blue shirt and shorts instead of my underwear.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Where are we?"

I turned to see my little half-sister, who went by Shazer, yawn. She looked like a little girl in her polka dot nightgown, and clutching her polar bear, Buddy.

**(A/N: Had him since I was a baby. Problem? DEAL WITH IT!)**

"BROTHER!" a voice yelled.

I turned around just in time to see Tyson barreling towards me, arms outstretched.

"OOF!" He tackled me.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Shazer squawked, looking around frantically for her daggers.

Where were her glasses?

"Annabeth? Go find Shazer's glasses before she tries to save me but slices off my head."

Annabeth scampered off. Shazer was still groping around for her daggers, not realizing that her glasses weren't on.

I hope Annabeth hurries up!

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF COOKIES***

"Um, Percy?"

"What?!" I snapped at Annabeth, who was handing Shazer her glasses.

She frowned. "I didn't say anything!"

Shazer solemnly shook her head.

"Percy? Do you know what's going on?"

I turned around.

Pier was fully dressed, but the area around her mouth was foamy, and she held a toothbrush.

"Nope. Are we the only ones?"

Suddenly, I heard a clamor.

It was coming from the throne room.

(Piper's POV)

One minute, everything's okay, I'm just brushing my teeth.

The next...I'm here on Olympus!

"What's going on in the throne room?" Percy's sister asked.

I can NEVER remember her name.

"I don't know..." Annabeth murmured.

I almost did a spit take when's he said that.

Percy's jaw dropped. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

Annabeth shoved him playfully.

"Let's check it out!"

Next thing I knew, Percy's sister was running down the hall.

"Shazer! Wait!" Percy groaned. "Why does she HAVE to be so headstrong?!"

"If we don't follow her, who KNOWS what'll happen?" Annabeth pointed out.

We all ran towards the throne room.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF CAKE***

This time, I really did do a spit take.

Jason, along with Octavian, Reyna, Will, Elizabeth, Nico, Thalia, Mel, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Hecate, the Stoll Brothers, Katie, Drew, Pollux, and Lacy, was trying to round up fourteen screaming toddlers. Well, thirteen, really. A girl in a simple brown dress sat at the flames, poking it with a stick.

Everyone was in assorted pajamas, except for the goddesses. Mel wore a CHB shirt along with jeans, while Hecate wore a flowing black chiton.

"Piper!"

Boy, Jason sure sounded relieved to see me!

"What's going on?" Shazer stared, mouth agape.

"We'll explain when these kids are rounded up!" Mel promised. Her eyes flickered from green to gray, a sure sign that she was stressed.

And she rarely got stressed.

"Um..." Annabeth tried to grab a screaming kids in Bermuda shorts, but failed.

Percy just stood there, obviously flabbergasted.

Fortunately, Shazer can be quick when it's needed. She grabbed the kid, and sat down, singing softly. Soon, the kid was calm. She summoned a jet of water in her palm, which kept the kid entertained as he tried to grab it.

Me?

I was between.

I managed to scoop up a couple of kids, but as soon as I set them down to grab someone else, they would run off.

Finally, Thalia climbed onto her father's throne and yelled, "EVERYBODY, CALM DOWN!"

The kids froze. Even the two fighting over a bow and arrow.

Surpridingly, though, they didn't cry. Instead, they gave Thalia their undivided attention.

"Is this normal?" Connor whispered to Lacy.

The reason that they all stared at her was revealed, though, as a boy in black pointed at her head and yelled, "SHINY!"

Thalia frowned, then blinked and took off her circlet.

"SHINY!" A girl with peacock patterns on her dress shouted.

Thalia knelt down. Immediantly, all of the little kids, even the one by the hearth, ran towards Thlia and her circlet. She dropped it on the ground, and the kids began a ridiculous ritual of passing it around as if it would break.

"Ladies Hecate and Melecia," Thalia bowed, acknowledging the goddesses. We followed suit.

Hecate waved her hand. "Please. We have no time for formalities."

"What happened to the gods?"

Way to be blunt, Leo.

Mel and Hecate shared a Look. Not the Oh-Dear look, but the OH-MY-GODS-HOW-WILL-WE-BREAK-THE-NEWS-TO-THEM look.

"Um...about that..." Mel scratched the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly.

Reyna crossed her arms. "Shall we get straight to the point?"

Hecate scowled. "Okay, okay! Hold your pegasi!"

"Who are all thaws kids?" Lacie gestured towards the toddlers, who were still examining the shiny...er, circlet.

Mel took a deep breath. "Okay! So, Pollo was trying out a spell that Hecate told him that could turn the old young again."

"Sounds interesting!" the Stolls grinned.

Hecate shot them a glare.

Mel continued. "Any, he wondered what happened if it bounced off a mirror, so he called everyone to demonstrate. Me and Hecate were watching next to the columns."

"So the spell hit the mirror, and it hit EVERYone. Fortunately, me and Mel ducked behind the columns, so we were lucky," Hecate jumped in.

"And?" Annabeth prompted.

Mel ran her hand through her black hair, then gestured to the toddlers. "Meet your parents."

* * *

**CUT! Ha ha. YEAH!**

**Pretty stupid of Pollo, wasn't it?**

**RANDOM FACT: Pollo mean chicken in Spanish X3**

**Now all we have to do is eat popcorn, drink soda, munch on chips, and wait for what MsEDarcycows up with...**

**Oh, yeah. **

**Well, we're NOT breaking up Percabeth, THANK you! In fact, we're keeping ALL canon couples, but since we added some in the mix, I guess I'll explain them:**

**DrewXOctavian**

**PolluxXKayla**

**MeXNico**

**ElizabethXWill**

**ConnorXLacy**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I KNOW. **

**A couple of the pairings seem pretty far fetched, but we'll manage!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl **


	2. Chapter 2: MrsEDarcy

**Disclaimer: I'm older than Shazer, but I still do not own PJO or HOO. I only own Mel from my story Love Quest.**

**But one thing to point out this is not a Love Quest sequel. If you've read it just imagine that it was the fictional account made up by me around the birth of Mel. Everything else was fangirl wishing. Aka Mel exists and her parents did get together but no one else in the story did.**

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

The one day, the _one_ day, I have off my parents got turned into babies. Sometimes I really wish I could hit Apollo. But then Mel would get all territorial, even if she will never admit that.

I looked around until I saw the only baby, besides the one who I assumed was Hestia, that was even remotely calm. I knew by the calculating look in her eyes that it had to be Mom. She was planning something.

"Athena," I called lightly.

She turned to me questioningly.

"Come over here sweetie," I said opening my arms up. She looked at me for a bit before noticing the owls on my nightgown and toddling over. "Well aren't you a pretty girl?"

Mom gave me a smile before sitting down on my lap and playing with my glasses.

Mel sighed. "This is what I was hoping for, so guys. Who's ready to babysit?"

All of the guys looked at her in horror, as did some of the girls (aka Thalia). "Babysit?" Leo asked. "Whoa, you're hot and all, but really Mel? You think the king of ADHD is going to be able to handle a baby?"

She ignored his hot comment. "That's why we're pairing you guys up to take care of them."

Hectate nodded, "Absolutely no switching partners. We picked the most compatible people to take care of each of the Olympians."

Mel smiled sweetly, "So I'm going to get you guys changed and then we'll dole out the babies." She snapped her fingers and all of the people wearing pajamas now had on a CHB t-shirt and jeans including me.

**(Triton is scared of horses and Random Line Breaks!)**

(No one's POV)

The room was still in chaos, but Mel just sighed, tucked a stray black curl behind her ear, and began to assign babies to groups of demigods. "All right," she said picking up a black haired baby with rainy grey eyes and a scowl. "Zeus here, is going to be taken care of by Jason and Piper." She handed Jason his dad, who he almost dropped.

Piper was just happy she didn't get her mother.

Mel looked around for the baby on Shazer's lap. "Dad?" The baby didn't respond. "Poseidon?" she asked. He looked up curiously at her. "You're not with Shazer, Dad." He frowned. "Oh c'mon you love Percy and Annabeth." She pointed to the teens who were standing side by side waiting.

Poseidon noticed them and within a second was barreling towards them.

Mel found the next baby at her feet. "Hello Hades, how are you?" The pale little boy looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

He pointed accusingly at the smaller Demeter. "Mets no nice."

"You know who's very nice. Shazer and Nico, they're going to take good care of you."

Hades looked at them and toddled over, attaching himself to his son's leg. "I have to work with her?"

Shazer hit him upside the head for that. "It'll be fine Mel."

The young goddess cocked an eyebrow but said no more. She found a scowling Demeter nearby munching on a few Cheerios. "You are going to Katie and Travis." Surprisingly, she received no complaints from either of the demigods. She found that interesting, but refused to put too much thought into it.

"Tyson?"

The cyclopes looked at her. "Yes, sister?"

She smiled. "You and Ella, get to take care of Hestia."

Ella nodded. "Hestia goddess of the hearth and home, Home is where the heart is. Heart an organ that pumps blood all throughout the body. Body…" She trailed off as she followed Tyson to the young goddess still tending the hearth.

Mel sighed and sent the most apologetic look she could to the next pair of demigods. "Frank and Hazel, well you get." She handed them a scowling brunette who was wearing an oversized tiara.

"Juno," Hazel said with a sigh.

"Sorry," she said. "Anyway moving on from those six." She picked up the baby who was trying to beat up his brother. "Ares here goes to Chris and Clarisse." They nodded, Clarisse would never admit out loud that she loved kids, but they both knew this could work out rather well.

She picked up the baby Ares was trying to punch. "Leo and Reyna you get Hephaestus." Reyna scowled but awkwardly took him from the goddess, who she didn't know because she had no Roman counterpart.

"Dionysus here," she said picking up a baby that for a moment everyone thought was a girl "goes to Pollux and Kayla."

Next she grabbed a girl who had somehow found a tube of lipstick. "Aphrodite here goes to Octavian and Drew."

The augur just about did a spit take. "I have to work with a _Graecus_?"

"Yes, now let go of Buddy." Shazer yelped in surprise and tore him away from him. "And take the love goddess." Aphrodite immediately began smearing the lipstick all over his face.

She then spotted a little boy who was trying to take the circlet, which had somehow ended up with Artemis, and said, "Hermes, no stealing. You go to Connor and Lacy."

The two demigods blushed but said nothing.

"Now," she looked at her sister and smiled. "Elizabeth you get Mom."

The brunette smiled. "I can deal with that."

"Will, you help her," Mel ordered.

His eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"I'm a daughter of Athena, duh."

"You don't even have grey eyes!"

She rolled her brown eyes, "Well you're obviously an Apollo child, you have the absence of brains of one."

Mel wondered whether that was such a good match but she trudged on anyway. "Well Thalia, that leaves you, me, and the terrible twins." The lieutenant looked horrified.

"Two of them?"

"We can handle it, after all we're both immortal." She looked back over the group. "You're free to walk around Olympus. I think it would be best if we just kept them all here. Just avoid Hectate's room at all times until she makes an antidote."

"Are we clear?"

* * *

**Yes Mel's parents are Poseidon and Athena, deal with it.**

**I have no signature so… PothenaFTW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Me

**Well, I'm back! It's me, ShadowandMadonna, writing again!**

**REVIEWS**

**Yolanda: Truer words have never been spoken.**

**Killer Cobra: Actually Mel has no Roman form, that's what Reyna meant. AWESOME username BTW!**

**sonofthetrigod: Yeah, you said you ship me and Nico once. I was like "I'M BEING SHIPPED!" Hmm...I don't think we'll need another character...However, I was talking about this story with my friend yesterday, and she said that there should be a girl who is OBSESSED with one of the guys and is like "I'M PLANNING OUR WEDDING! wE'RE GONNA HAVE LOTS OF KIDS!" and that the guy should have a girlfriend. I'm still thinking about it though.**

**rrfanman: Seeing how two Pothena fans are writing this...I think they might be friends.**

**F. A. L. T. U: Here it is! BTW, what does your username stand for?**

**MUAHAHA: I'm sorry, but WHAT are you talking about?**

**sonofthetrigod: MrsEDarcy came up with the DrewXOctobutt pairing, along with a few of the others. Of course, it's dangerous to be shipped with Nico, though, because of all of his fangirls.**

**DISCLAIMER: (To the tune of "Mary had a little lamb")**

**_Rick Riordan own some characters_**

**_Some characters_**

**_Some characters_**

**_Rick Riordan owns some characters_**

**_They're Percy and his friends_**

**_But he doesn't own me or Elizabeth_**

**_Or Elizabeth_**

**_Or Elizabeth_**

**_But he doesn't me or Elizabeth_**

**BECAUSE WE'RE THE FREAKING AUTHORS.**

* * *

(Shazer's POV)

Why did I have to be paired with HIM?!

It wasn't MY fault the HE was my date for Daddy's and Minerva's wedding!

Well, actually, it kinda was. But neither of us had any dates. So we decided to go together.

Once upon a time, I thought Nico was the best of the bunch. But he is SOOOO ANNOYING!

"Mel, why are we stuck together?!" I grumbled under my breath.

Mel knew perfectly well that we didn't get along. She heard about the shopping trip incident that happened last week. Because SOMEONE (Read: Aphrodite) spread the word around on the party mountain, aka Mt. O. but, then again, Aph was there.

"Well, at least Dad won't embarrass me or anything," Nico decided.

That's when Pluto looked up at Nico and said, "Mommy!"

Being the TOTALLY respectful person who does NOT laugh in situations like this...I cracked up.

Nico shot me a look. "Help me."

In response, I sat down on the ground and continued my laughing fit.

Nico scowled, then he realized something and smirked. "He'll start calling YOU Daddy now!"

I stopped laughing. "Well, let's see, Death Brain." I knelt down in front of Pluto. "Pluto?" He said nothing. I sighed. "Hades?"

He turned around, and his face broke into a huge grin. "Mommy!"

Nico sighed. "Maybe he'll stop calling me Mommy now..."

Pluto grasped our hands. "Two mommies!"

The look on Nico's face was so flabbergasted that I was literally rolling on the floor laughing for ages.

He scowled, crossing his arms. "It's not FUNNY!"

I sat up, wiping away a tear. "Uh, yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"You're a droid!"

"Am not!"

"R2! HA! GOTCHA!" I stated laughing again.

Nico turned around, facing Minerva's throne. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

Well, two can play this game. "Fine!" I turned around myself, facing Uncle Jupiter's throne.

"Fine."

"Don't talk to me."

"You talked to me."

"You said you weren't talking to me anymore."

"I don't care."

"Good."

"Good."

Pluto looked at both of us. "Mommies, please don't fight!"

Neither of us answered him.

(Annabeth's POV)

Sometimes, I wonder why those two are always fighting.

At first, they got along pretty well...for about thirty seconds.

Then Nico said something about Sonamy that Shazer didn't like. And she started to chase him around camp.

Gods, they argue even MORE than me and Percy!

"Mommy?" Someone tugged at my jeans.

I looked down. Poseidon stared up at me with his huge sea green eyes. "Are you sad?"

I smiled. I would never admit it out loud, but those green eyes made me melt inside. I laughed. "No, Poseidon."

"Why you look at them?"

"They're being childish," I spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" they yelled back. Then they stared at each other. "JINX!" they blurted out.

"My point EXACTLY."

"WOULD YOU STAY OUT OF THIS?! JINX!" they shouted again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Picky up?" Poseidon pleaded, holding up his arms as far as they could go.

"Sure!" I hoisted him on my side.

"Where Daddy?"

I stopped and looked around.

Tyson and Ella were talking with Hestia at the hearth. Apollo and Artemis had resumed their fight over the bow as their half-sister and cousin tried to separate them. Zeus had summoned a small storm and was having fun drenching Jason and Piper. Frank and Hazel argued with Hera.

Over what, I didn't want to know.

Leo and Reyna argued a little as Hephaestus, ignoring his "parents," built a...thingy. Will tried to stay awake as my half-sister and Mom lectured him on the Battle of Waterloo. Clarisse and Chris entertained Ares by having a mock sword fight.

At least, I HOPE it was mock.

Hermes was racing Connor around the thrones as Lacy cheered them on. Demeter was having a cereal fight with Travis while Katie rolled her eyes. Aphrodite was giving Octavian a mini makeover as Drew handed her mother the makeup. Pollux and Kayla were talking, obviously getting to know each other, as Dionysus played with a stuffed leopard.

The god of wine looked pretty sleepy.

Poseidon yawned, nestling his head into my arms.

Hestia rested her head on Tyson's lap.

Artemis and Apollo both sat down and yawned.

Around the throne room, the little tykes showed signs of tiring.

Suddenly, a toilet flushed.

**(A/N: Raise your hand if you saw that coming. *hands stay down* Okay, really?!)**

Percy came back in, adjusting his belt. He jogged over to me. "Annabeth! Oh, man. You NEED to see the bathrooms here-"

Poseidon yawned, rubbing his eyes.

I put a finger to my lips. "Percy," I whispered through clenched teeth. "They're falling asleep."

Percy shut his mouth. "Oh."

"Um, Mel?" Katie whispered-asked, gently rocking a sleepy Demeter. "Where do we put them to sleep?"

Mel smiled. "Why, that's easy. In their houses, of course."

* * *

**I don't think some of them are gonna leave the houses alive...**

**Leo: Ditto!**

**Me: What?! Where?! *gets up and looks around***

**Leo: What? I was agreeing with you!**

**Me: Oh.**

**Leo: Why did you do that, anyway?**

**Me: *shuts lips tightly***

**Leo: Why do you look so green?**

**Me: Well, I saw a Sonic story, and it was M, but I thought it was T.**

**Leo: How many chapters did you read?**

**Me: Three.**

**Leo: Really?**

**Me: It was GORY. Well, not as gory as some horror stories I've heard. *shudders***

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4:MrsEDarcy

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, Pothena would be happening already, but who's to say it isn't behind closed doors? ;)**

**I'm too lazy to respond to reviewers, but thanks anyway.**

* * *

(Will's POV)

Mel looked at Percy, Annabeth, Elizabeth, and I. "Well, just so you guys know. Since Dad never had a residence here, we've been converting Mom's into a shared one. You four will all have to stay there."

Poseidon yawned and peered down at Athena from his vantage point in Annabeth's arms. "She got pretty eyes."

The goddess looked up at him and furrowed her brow. "You stole my book."

He smiled, "No Hermie did."

She narrowed her eyes at an increasing tired Hermes. "Hermie…"

"No have, it got wet. Threw it out."

I could have sworn Athena started tearing up at that. That's when Elizabeth swept into action. She hugged her mom tightly and rubbed her back slightly. "Oh, Thee, you have so many books. When we get back to your room, I'll find one and we'll read it."

I felt a small smile tug at my face, but I pushed it away.

Annabeth just sighed and we all headed out to their residence.

My first thought when we entered was, man this place looks boring. All I saw for what seemed like miles were bookshelves. My dyslexia was acting up just looking at them. Percy picked up a book, "What is that?"

Annabeth looked at it. "Swahili."

Elizabeth laughed. "I know what book that is."

"What?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not saying."

"Fine."

I could hear Percy and Annabeth sigh in frustration.

"I thought you two got along," Annabeth said.

Oh we did, for a while. We went shopping with Nico and Shazer (I do not recommend it by the way, chick is crazy) for clothes to wear to the wedding next month. We got along afterwards too, until Christmas. I don't really want to think about it.

"Ask the idiot, why he's pretending he never even met me!"

"Maybe that's because I want to forget you!"

"No!" a small voice cried. It was Athena, "Mommy, Daddy no fight!"

As if I would ever want to be the husband to that annoying woman who always has to be right.

"We're not fighting," she reasoned. "We're just expressing our feelings."

Percy coughed, "Loudly."

The young goddess pointed to Poseidon. "He and I tired."

Annabeth led the two toddlers to the bedroom, which had less books.

Athena frowned. "There one bed."

"Yes."

"Two us. Need two beds."

Annabeth sighed. "It's a big bed. Sometimes it's okay for people to share them when they're big."

"Annabeth, we don't need to teach them the birds and the bees right now."

She glared at Percy.

Elizabeth picked both of them up and placed them in the bed. "Don't mind them. You two just take your nap."

"You and Daddy no fight more?"

She smiled slightly. "We won't fight more."

**(Magical Ponies haunt Triton's dreams! They bring him Random Line Breaks.)**

(Reyna's POV)

No respectable Roman would be caught dead trying to raise a child with a handy man who couldn't do so much as sit still. Yet here I was, sitting in an unbearably hot room while Leo ran around like a nut job, and Vulcan fell asleep on a rudimentary cradle.

I had no clue how the Graecus had sit still long enough to make it in the first place.

"Valdez! If you don't sit down this minute, I will personally construct a Coliseum and throw you in it with nothing but a book to defend yourself."

His elf ears perked up, in an oddly cute…no wrong word, annoying manner. "What from exactly?" He looked around. "Because I have experience dragon training, your dogs love me, and I'm kind of immune to freezing and..." He sounded like he stopped himself.

"Immune to freezing?"

His face lit up bright red. "You know I'm just too hot to freeze."

"Valdez…I don't want to go get my dogs." I glared at him. "Stop lying to me."

He scowled, the first time I think I had ever seen him do that. I thought he had a permanent smile on the oil soaked face. "It's serious stuff, Rey. I don't like to talk about it."

"Valdez, you will tell me."

"Bossy," he said with a bit of a laugh returning to his voice. "Well Rey, I might tell you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Might?"

"Would you be willing to trade a kiss?" He got right up in my face and puckered his lips

I pushed him out of my personal space, which was warming up like crazy as soon as he stepped near. But I pushed him to far back and he fell into the fireplace. My first reaction was to scream, but that's what the scared little island dwelling Reyna would do. As a Praetor I had to stand back calmly and assess the situation before leaping into the exciting work of planning his funeral.

Though I was thinking of what a pity it was that it couldn't be open casket. He hadn't been that bad looking…

I looked the fireplace over from my vantage point. That's when I made my important discovery. He was not burning. In fact he was lying back in it like he was going to take a nap, like it comforted him!

"Valdez, why in the name of Pluto are you not burnt to death?" I demanded.

Leo sat up from his position and flashed that small, annoying smile of his and said, "What can I say? I'm a special boy."

* * *

**Yay Leyna! I ship them so much! They've barely interacted, but after MoA I just decided they're destined for each other.**

**Shazer: What happened between you and Will?**

**Me: It's a long story…I'm sure it will be brought up again later.**

**Shazer: Well make up soon, he's your date to the wedding.**

**Me: Don't remind me…**


	5. Chapter 5: Me

**0_o...We're so popular...**

**Anyway, I was up LATE that night and was pretty delirious. I think I read an Artemis Fowl fic. I don't know. So sorry for the Sonic story scare.**

**REVIEWS (WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE REPLYING TO THESE?!)**

**BrookieHyuga: Yeah. I LOVE those stories! You know what makes it even smaller? I was talking to my friends about it on the first day of school and I found out one of them had an account on here XD. HERE IS AN UPDATE.**

**sonofthetrigod: Well, Nico was annoying the CRAP outta me on the shopping trip. He wasn't even hitting Medusa.**

**Nico: DID TOO!**

**Me: DID NOT! *shoves him***

**Like I said, I stayed up late and went bananas. I've might've strayed into the iCarly section...Hey, were you the person who put the fic in a community? I was like "OH MY GODS WE'RE IN A COMMUNITY!" PANCAKES...er, sorry.**

**rrfanman: If you thought THAT was good...**

**QuinnStormTwilight: *looks up from Gravity Guy* Hmm...say, THAT'S an idea!**

**Nico: Said the girl who thought Medisa could be petrified by her own reflection.**

**Me: Said the boy who kept on slicing skeletons instead of Medusa.**

**the soul alchemist 15: They were SO obvious! I was like "Hmm how to describe Hera-PEACOCK CRAP XD!" Well, THAT pairing was of MrsEDarcy's invention. In my head, Octavian is missing presumed dead. LEY THE MADNESS BEGIN...BUTTERFLY!**

**Guest: What?**

**paradiseisland101: HERE IT IS!**

**molleytree: Thanks.**

**AliceAngll: Of COURSE we will!**

**WARNING: EXPECT SOME SHAZICO (ShazerXNico)**

**ANOTHER WARNING: SHAZER IS ME!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would be a character that Nico was madly in love with-*falls over***

**Nico: *blows smoke off the dart gun***

* * *

(Thalia's POV)

I will NEVER say this out loud in a zillion years, but Apollo is pretty cute as a baby.

Mel would probably agree.

The sun god was clutching an arrow in his tubby fist. His round blue eyes were closed as he snoozed quietly. His blonde curls framed his face, making him look like a...what's the word? Oh, yeah. Cherub.

A VERY ANNOYING cherub, to be more specific.

Artemis still had her auburn hair and brown eyes. She wasn't as sleepy as her brother, but she was still drooping.

"Who's house do we put them in? I asked.

My cousin-or niece, depending on which side of the family you looked at-pushed a strand of curly black hair behind her ear, sighing. "I was thinking that Shazer and Nico could have Artemis's house and we could use Apollos's."

Oh, joy."Wait, doesn't Hades have a house up here?"

Mel shook her head. "We can't just let them go to the Underworld."

With Shazer around, the Underworld wouldn't stand up for thirty seconds.

"Let me go tell them." Setting Artis down, I jogged over to my two cousins.

As usual, they were arguing.

"Do you think I WANT to be stuck with you?!" Shazer yelled loudly.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be stuck with YOU, either!" Nico shouted back.

I rolled my eyes.

For some reason, they don't like each other, and they fight pretty often. The fights rarely get out-of-hand, though. The only time was when they were trying to find Uncle Poseidon and Cousin Athena on Olympus (They were in the library, BTW). Aphrodite, Leo, Will, and Elizabeth were helping. Anyway, those two started arguing WAY worse than before, and Nico ended up yelling, "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Shazer stomped out of the library into the bathroom.

When the others made Nico apologize, he had barely stepped into the bathroom before he got drenched by a tidal wave of sink water.

Oy.

Athena and Elizabeth ended up going afterwards. After a while, they all returned, with Shazer wearing a pretty new bracelet.

The bracelet was black with sea green streaks, decorated with black skulls and sea green horses. She resfuses to say where it came from, though.

We all think it's from Nico.

"Um, guys?"

"WHAT?!" they both snapped.

"Um, you can use Artemis's house to put Hades to sleep, since he doesn't have a house on here, plus we don't think he's in the right state to go to the Underworld right now," I answered.

"Okay, cool," Nico replied.

"Thanks," Shazer muttered.

I walked back towards Mel, where Apollo was in her arms. He had fallen asleep.

Artemis clung to me. "Sleepy?" she asked.

Smiling, I picked her up. "Well, maybe later. Let's go to your brother's house."

For some reason, when I mentioned Apollo's house, her eyes grew wide with...was that fear?

(Nico's POV)

At times like this, I hate my life.

Okay, Hades actually didn't scream or anything, like most little kids do when they have to go to bed.

Instead, he summoned some skeletons.

"UGH," Shazer sighed, and blasted another skeleton with a jet of water.

As for me, I cut a few heads off.

"We're like 300 freaking Feet in the AIR. How DO you summon skeletons up here?!" she muttered.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Another skull was cut off by my sword.

Suddenly, they all disappeared.

"What?" I was so startled that I stopped mid-swung.

"Uncle Pluto fell asleep."

Sure enough, my dad was curled up on the ground.

"He actually looks pretty sweet."

I stared at Shazer in horror. "SWEET?!"

She scowled. "If your dad doesn't show a soft side soon, your little sister or brother is gonna grow up fatherless."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you forgotten how fast gods grow?"

"Oh, I'M sorry," Shazer spoke with sarcasm, "But, if I recall correctly, most gods grow at different speeds!"

I seriously doubt that her dad is Poseidon when she does that.

I threw my hands up. "YOU WIN."

She smirked. "Good. Now let's get your dad to Artemis's house."

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF PIZZA***

I'm gonna give Artemis's house a brief description.

It's big, it's silver, and Shazer almost had a heart attack when she saw all the animal pelts.

She hates it when people kill animals (Except cows and chickens though.).

"What the Typhon?!" she yelped, narrowly avoiding the claws of a black bear.

"She IS the goddess of the hunt, y'know," I muttered.

"Where's her bed?"

I pointed to a far room, where a mattress with a wooly blanket laid.

"I hope these aren't enchanted," she muttered bravely as she maneuvered the fur-covered floor.

"I hope so, so that one of them can claw your leg off."

"Di Angelo, you're DEAD," Shazer muttered darkly, setting Hades down on the bed.

"Like I care!" I flopped down on the couch.

"You SHOULD," Shazer argued,flopping down besides me.

"Well, MY dad is the god of the dead!"

"He's gonna have his hands full in about six months!"

"I'm not even around THAT often."

"Oh, yeah?! Whose side was your dad on when Aunt Ceres chased you with the cereal?! Yours or hers?!"

I sighed. My dad was rooting for Demeter.

"Heck, even HAZEL was rooting for Ceres."

I glared at Shazer, who rolled her eyes.

"You're so annoying."

"You're even MORE annoying." She started playing with that bracelet of hers. She hadn't taken it off since she got it.

"Where DID you get that bracelet, anyway?"

Shazer didn't answer.

"Do you have an admirer?"

Frowning, she faced me, dark brown eyes smoldering with anger. "And why would YOU care?!"

Crap.

"Um...it just slipped out, okay?!"

She snorted. "RIIIIIIIGHT..."

We didn't say another word for about twenty minutes.

How in the world was that girl staying QUIET for that long?!

I turned to see that she had fallen asleep.

Her lips moved in indeterminable movements, like she was singing in her dream. Her hair fell across her face, covering her right eye.

Wait, why was I paying attention to her while she was asleep?!

I groaned slightly. I did NOT want to be the next Edward!

* * *

**Half of the crap probably didn't make any sense.**

**Lets just say that, for now, the bracelet didn't come EXACTLY from Nico...**

**And the whole stuff about Pluto having his hands full in about six months? DRAW YOUR OWN CONCLUSIONS.**

**BTW, the cereal incident was HILARIOUS. The cereal almost DROWNED Nico.**

**Nico: *glares***

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

**Nico: *sticks tongue out***

**Percy: *rolls eyes* SHEESH. Immature much?!**

**Me: PLEASE. Your fights with Annaneth are WAY worse!**

**Type "TAILS DOLL RULES!" in your review if you support Shazico!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6: MrsEDarcy

**Disclaimer: I've never finished a story of more than fifteen pages let alone two entire series.**

**Seriously, if I wrote the books Annabeth would never have said that "There's no such thing as a free lunch." Translated pretty well into American, because American is not a language!**

**Sorry my OCD's acting up again.**

* * *

(Drew's POV)

Mom took forever to put to sleep. She had a new sudden burst of energy the moment we had entered her room and she saw the makeup. It turned out, okay I guessed. But the person to ask was Octavian.

He was now wearing lipstick on his forehead, blush on his eyelids, and concealer on his lips.

The scrawny blonde was furiously scrubbing his face with soap and water. I watched from the doorway, barely concealing my laugh.

"You have a problem, Graecus?" he growled.

"What even is that? It sounds like something my dermatologist would warn me about."

Octavian turned around, obviously not having made a dent in the makeup. "It means Greek."

I arched my eyebrow. "That's supposed to be an insult?"

"Yes," he said glaring.

"It's a stupid one; do you hear me insulting Romans?"

He sat on the edge of the sink. "I heard you insulting my fashion sense earlier."

"You dress like an old man."

"Exactly."

I sighed "That's difference, I insult everyone equally. I don't discriminate."

He rolled his eyes. "You think you're so precious, don't you child of Venus?"

"Look, that makeup is pretty much permanent unless you use my makeup remover Mom gave me for Christmas."

"You're suggesting I ask you for help?" I crossed my arms and stared him down. "All right, could you please help me?"

I sat my clutch down on the sink beside him. "Now did that hurt?" He didn't respond. "Fine then be that way, but if you move too much this could end up burning your skin off." His blue eyes lit up with what I hoped was fear and I opened up my clutch.

Octavian blinked. "You have an inhaler?"

"Oh, yeah." I blushed, "Asthma, you know."

"Me too," he said.

I looked at him. He looked like he had never had a good day of health in his entire life. "Badly?"

"Yeah, I never actually got outside when I was younger. I read a lot and sometimes my dad would teach how to fight."

I nodded as he began to tell me all about his childhood. It sounded horrid. As I wiped Mom's makeup off his face, I noticed how pale and withered he looked when he wasn't trying to be tough. And in the back of my mind, I made a mental note not to let someone break his heart, because I wasn't sure it was healthy enough to ever heal.

**(I hate myself for making Drew and Octavian so nice, so here's a line break to make up for it)**

(Travis's POV)

When I walked into Demeter's home I expected cereal everywhere. I expected furniture made of old cereal boxes, a shrine to Kellogg's, and bowls full of cereal when they should be filled with candy instead. So imagine my surprise when I notice it's a cozy log cabin without a trace of the grain. "Katie-Kat? Does this place remind you of anything?" I asked when I realized the décor looked familiar.

Katie walked out of Demeter's room having laid her to bed. "Not really."

"I've got it! My nana has a house just like this." I examined it. "Floral print curtains, stiff uncomfortable couch, and that weird fridge with the wood colored finish."

My secret girlfriend rolled her eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

I opened up the stupid looking fridge. "Look, she even keeps her milk in the same spot."

"Trav, most people put milk in the fridge. It stays cold that way."

"Don't you see? Demeter is my grandmother." Oh the funny smile she was giving me was totally worth the fact we were hiding our relationship from everyone. She was just so, cute. Tell anyone I called her that and you will meet my sword before you die.

Katie laughed, "Oh really? Does that make me your aunt?"

"Yes, my extremely hot aunt." It stung when she hit me. "Geez, Katie-Kat I'm only kidding. I just think it's weird that your mom and Nana have the same type of house."

She tilted her pretty little head to the side. "Aren't you from Kentucky?"

"Yeah." I just hoped she didn't ask me where my accent was, I really don't know. My mom's family all have one but Connor and I speak like any other kid in New York.

"Well, aren't log cabins kind of common?"

"Yeah, but it's still weird that our families are similar."

Katie sighed. "They say you tend to marry your mother."

I shuddered. "Please tell me you don't wear that creepy green avocado mask thing. You wouldn't believe how many nightmares about scary plant people I had when I was little."

"Mommy?" a voice called.

I looked at Katie. "Well, speaking of scary plant people…"

She hit me upside the head and then turned to her mother. "What's wrong Demeter?"

"I had a scawy dweam."

Katie picked her up and put her into her lap. "What happened?"

"Hades stole my ceawel and no give it back."

I could see my girlfriend restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Really?" she asked with enough sugar to kill a diabetic twenty times over. "What did you do about it?"

Demeter smiled somewhat evilly for a toddler. "I hit him with it! A lot, made him cry."

"That wasn't very nice," Katie said gently.

"Sowwy."

She sighed and looked at the little girl in front of her. "Why don't we find you some cereal?" They walked off together, but I could have sworn Demeter sent me an evil grin on the way out.

Needless to say, I wasn't surprised when I walked into the kitchen later and found myself pelted with Cheerios.

* * *

**I had some Tratie in there to make up for my sympathetic people we like to hate.**

**I decided Travis and Katie would be the kind to secret date, if only because I think Travis is scared of Demeter. Who can blame him though?**

**I don't think I'm that good at writing Tratie and I would have preferred to stick to Percabeth or MeXWill but I decided that some other characters needed some love. So, show them love people. Don't be stingy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Me

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR PUTTING "Tails Doll rules!" IN YOUR REVIEWS. CAN I HUG YOU ALL?! Oh, well. COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**REVIEWS**

**BUDoH: Agreed. SILLY RABBIT! TRICKS ARE FOR KIDS!**

**Liss1357: Encantado. There. I'm learning Spanish. Me gusta Espanol! Um, ask MrsEDarcy. I'm not sure. **

**rrfanman: YES. YES HE DOES. **

**LeviosaLove: When I saw your username, I thought, "It's WIN-GAR-DI-UM LEV-I-O-SA, NOT WIN-GARR-DE-UM LEV-E-O-SAA. Make the GAR nice and long." LOL. THANK YOU. Yeah, the only person is Thalia. But she's a Huntress. AND I LOVE NICO. Her Royal Annoyingness, Juno, is in this chapter!**

**EkatAthenaWizard: OF COURSE WE WILL! Ekat? I'm a Janus. But you Ekats are pretty COOOL! X3**

**puzzlingnerd57: THANK YOU. What, nothing else about this story?! Naw, just kidding. YOUR REVIEW IS APPRECIATED.**

**Guest: THANK YOU. **

**sonofthetrigod: THANK YOU! Thx. Wait, someone ELSE added it?! OH MY GODS. Aw, too bad :(. Yeah, I was reading it and thinking, "Man, MrsEDarcy. Are you SURE that these people are Drew and Teddy Krueger (Octavian XD)?!" If I had written that, I would've poked fun at them. **

**Anonymous: WHOA. Man, Jupiter is going to KILL them! He made Minerva SWEAR that they would NOT pull anything before the wedding! Oh, well. he's not the first god to be mad lately. I thought Will would've been cooked on a spit when those pics that Hermes took went viral! Of course, Daddy was even MORE mad at Nico...eh? Oh, sorry. Zoned out. **

**Disclaimer: What?! Rick Riordan has BLACK hair. I have BROWN. SO I'M NOT HIM!**

* * *

(Connor's POV)

On the outside, my dad's house looks like my cabin: Old, peeling, and in need of a redo.

On the inside, it's demigod heaven.

"YES!" I whooped as Yoshi slid into first place on the snowboard event.

**(A/N: That's a reference to Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, BTW. WHICH I DO NOT OWN.)**

"Can you PLEASE be quiet?! You're ganja wake up your dad!" Lacy pleaded.

I snorted. "Dad slept through Hurricane Sandy. He's not waking up anytime soon."

"It's been awhile since I put him down, though."

"How long?"

"There's no clock."

"What's the point? We can't read it," I pointed out.

"You're right."

We say in silence...for about thirty seconds.

"Can you play?"

Lacy looked startled. "What?"

"Can you play video games?"

She shook her head.

"Then I'll teach you!"

"I'm not so sure-"

I yanked my crush's arm, which resulted in her falling on the couch.

"Ow."

"Okay, so you hold the controller like this, and you tilt it like this..."

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!***

"How'd you do that?!" I panted, falling back on the couch.

"I don't know," Lacy admitted as Amy took the gold for figure skating. Shadow grumbled as he received silver-No, NOT the hedgehog. The MEDAL.

"Maybe you're a natural."

"Maybe."

Lacy looked at me and grinned. I grinned back. Our eyes locked for a second too long. She broke our gaze, blushing. I tried to ignore the heat that rose in my cheeks.

Did Lacy...LIKE me?!

(Frank's POV)

I don't care how much ANYONE begs. I'm not looking after any of the little Roman kids EVER again.

"NO BATH!" Juno screamed, wrestling from Hazel's grip.

Hazel's hair was in disarray, and her t-shirt had stuff that looked suspiciously like peacock droppings all over it.

Of course, mine wasn't any better.

The Toddler Terror in a Tiara was only peaceful during her nap, and even then she didn't sleep for too long.

"Frank, we HAVE to calm her down. Can't you turn into something?"

Stupid me.

"Hang on..."

I wished I had a camera when Juno saw me turn into a peacock.

"COCK!" she squealed, and grabbed me with her meaty toddler hands.

Note to self: Don't. Turn. Into. Any. God's. Ever. AGAIN.

Especially when they're practically babies.

"HAZEL! HELP!" I tried to say, but it came out as a strangled squawk.

Meanwhile, said daughter of Pluto was busy laughing.

I tried to turn back to normal, but, hey, it's not exactly easy when a three-year-old goddess is squeezing the LIFE outta you.

I gave Hazel an indignant look. Well, as indignant as you can when you're a peacock.

I'm gonna kill ANYONE who calls me pretty bird after this.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF EEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADY!***

One annoying splashy bath later-don't worry, Hazel tied a blindfold around my eyes since Juno REFUSED for me to leave the bathroom-we had a very clean, very bratty Her Royal Highness Juno, Queen of the Gods, on our hands.

"Cock! Cock! Cock!" she babbled, playing with my feathers.

"Um, Frank, I think you'll have to stay like that for awhile," Hazel giggled.

I gave her the _Who, ME?! _Look.

And then someone knocked on the door.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF COFFEE***

"Hello, guys!" Piper smiled warmly. Behind her legs, a timid little Jupiter peered out at us. Well, at me anyway. "Um, where's Frank?"

Hazel smothered a laugh.

Piper looked at me warily. "Is he the-"

"YES!" Hazel resumed laughing.

Piper tried not to laugh. "Hey, Hazel, do you mind getting your dad?"

"Um, why?"

Piper gestures towards Jupite, who was slowly toddling towards me. "He says he wants to play with-"

"Hades! Hades! Hades!" Jupiter chanted right on time.

"Sure..."

"Yay!" Before you could say "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!" Jupiter was barreling towards Artemis's house as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Wait!" Piper yelped. Before I knew it, all four of us were chasing Jupiter.

"Sheesh, what if he barges in right on a makeout scene?!" Piper fantasized.

"What?!" Hazel started fanning her face in that cute way of hers.

Piper laughed. "Not to worry, those two just argue." Then she frowned. "Though Mom DID say that Will forced them to kiss on here..."

"WHAT?!" I was SO surprised, that I turned back to human and lost my balance.

"You're kidding, right?!" Hazel pleaded.

"Afraid not. Hermes gave her pictures."

Well, that escalated quickly.

Hazel resumed her face fanning.

"HADES!" Jupiter squealed, slamming the door open.

"Zeus, NO!" Piper moaned, covering her face with her palms. "Oh, no! What if Hades is still taking his nap?!"

Pluto plus crankiness equals dead Jupiter.

Or as dead as a god can get.

We all rushed inside.

Instead of meeting a gruesome sight, we encountered DEFINITELY the most unlikely sight to EVER be seen.

* * *

**Don't worry, it's not GROSS or anything. **

**In fact, it's actually quite funny!**

**BTW, I got an email from one of my friends' friends. **

**So there was a family of two parents and two kids visiting her and her mom. Apparently, the man knew a family friend through his brother. The family friend is the dad of my best friend. So the friend mentions how my best friend is having a school dance at her school, and that she couldn't go. So the woman says, "That's funny. My niece is going to that dance tonight. My niece, Shazer."**

**That visiting family was my aunt, uncle, and cousins. **

**My reaction: MOM! MOM! MOM! LOOK AT THIS! *races down the stairs***

**BTW, my friend, who is known on here as TheShinyAmpharos12.5, LIKES SHAZICO! In fact, she even let me be Nico's girlfriend in her story! *fangirl squeal***

**And sonofthetrigod has AMAZING stories. But I don't think he gets enough reviews! I mean, over half of the reviews on one of his stories are reviews by me. And they're REALLY good! **

**And there's a HYSTERICAL story called "Baby Got Back" by ExceedinglyPeculiarChick. IT EXPLAINS WHY YOU SHOULD NOT LISTEN TO LEO'S SINGING. **

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	8. Chapter 8: MrsEDarcy

**Disclaimer: I might be Rick Riordan, because I'm going to leave you in suspense and let Shazer pick up at the suspense.**

**However I'm not making you a wait a year for the answer. So I'm not, but I would love his money. May I please borrow some, just because I want it? I will sell you my ideas.**

***cough* Write Pothena *cough***

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

Elizabeth broke her promise to Mom the moment she and Will were outside of her door. "You are so dumb!"

"Dumb?" he asked.

She threw her arms up in the air. "Ever since that freaking little duet contest, you've been pretending nothing ever happened!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Get your fatal flaw in check, I won, deal with it."

Will grumped. "It was obviously rigged, how can I lose? My dad's the god of music!"

Elizabeth sighed. "My mom's the goddess of it, too. We were rated on three things and we tied on two. However, you lost to me majorly in expression."

"You take Theater!"

I rolled my eyes, but my sister was simply filled with fury. "Don't look grumpy when you're singing about parties! It's simple logic."

Percy sighed and turned to me. "Can you believe these two kissed before?"

"No," I admitted. "Not without those pictures that Aphrodite posted online."

"If I wasn't there, I would have claimed it was Photoshop."

We simply sat there and stared at the pair whom were yelling in each other's faces. I wasn't sure exactly what we were waiting for them to do. I figured however that they would either kill each other or end up making out.

Our parents typically did the latter. Needless to say I had gotten into a habit of just leaving the room if they started to fight.

"This is getting really boring," Percy decided.

"Let's go check on our parents," I said with a sigh.

We walked over to the door and peeked in. Mom and Poseidon weren't sleeping, but instead Mom had somehow poofed up a Dr. Seuss book and they were attempting to read it.

"Hi guys."

Poseidon looked at Percy happily. "Hi Daddy, Theeny teach me how to read!"

"Really?" I asked. "What are you guys reading?"

"Green Eggs and Ham!" Mom replied happily pointing to the cover. "I think eggs are moldy."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, maybe they dyed it."

"I'm hungry. Can I have green eggs and ham to eat?"

I nodded. "Why don't we see if Elizabeth can make us some? She's a great cook."

Mom jumped off the bed and ran out the door. "Mommy!"

We were not prepared for the sight ahead of us however.

**(Order up: Random Line Breaks coming up!)**

(Clarisse's POV)

Without a doubt, I liked Dad better as an adult. Sure he was intimidating and scary sometimes, but Holy Zeus was he an annoyingly whiny baby.

Within the first second of entering his house, he fell and hurt himself. He's been crying nonstop ever since.

Chris was busy trying to bounce him on his knee as I hurriedly searched through his hose for something to soothe him.

"Do you want a semi-automatic machine gun?" I asked desperately.

He only cried harder. "Clarisse! Give up on the weapons please," my boyfriend begged.

"What else should I do?"

He sighed. "Can you kiss his freaking knee?"

"There's nothing wrong with it! He's just being a big baby!"

"He is a baby."

I groaned and picked up my dad. "Ares, what's wrong?" He was crying so hard snot was running down his face. "You want me to kiss your knee, and make it better?" I asked, barely holding back my disgust.

He nodded.

Groaning silently to myself, I leaned down and placed a kiss on his left knee. He sniffed. "Are you all good now?" I asked him.

"Band-Aid?" he asked quietly.

"Chris?"

My boyfriend went to see if my dad kept any medical supplies in the house. He ended up only finding a cardboard box held together shoddily with duct tape filled with Tylenol and…cartoon bandages?

Dad clapped happily.

"What ones do you want?" Chris asked.

"Aphy!" he screamed pointing to the picture of Sleeping Beauty on the box.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's Aphy!"

With a sigh, I put the Disney Princess Band-Aid on his knee. Why he had one I didn't want to know.

"I so need a camera," Chris whispered. "Dad would so pay big money for these pics." I hit him on the arm.

Dad yawned. "Nap time?"

I nodded.

He jumped around happily. "Sing me beddy-bye song?"

I turned to my boyfriend. "That's all you."

He glared at me. "I can't sing either!" he said.

Dad grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him to his bedroom. I just followed behind very carefully hoping his room was actually appropriate to sleep in and not filled with nuclear warheads or something.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I so picture Ares as being the most babylike out of all the gods except maybe Dionysus.**

**Maybe it's because he's a big baby even when he's an adult.**

**I feel like this is a little too short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9: STAR WARS RULES!

***sarcasm* Gee, thanks for letting me do the surprise. I'm so happy.**

**REVIEWS**

**sonofthetrigod: It IS really good! You deserve more fans! Eh, Will's an idiot. Then again, he never went to school. Mum died when he was a kid. **

**Killer Cobra: Well, if Disney World wins, I'll do something. Oh my gods, YES! Baby Mars plus ROCKET LAUNCHER equals someone dead. **

**Brackenfern: LOL! I can just see him on "It's A Small World After All"...**

**rrfanman: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE. **

**The soul alchemist 15: YES. YES IT IS. Holy meep, YES. Well, looks like we all have to keep the gods calm, guys...**

**Other demigods: WHAT?!**

**BrookUchiha Daughter of Hermes: THANK YOU!**

**Guest: *scratches head* Y'know, I'm still figuring that out. Either Elizabeth's theory was right, or that tapestry-**

**Elizabeth: *covers my mouth* DON'T SAY A WORD. **

**Me: MMPH. **

**QuinnStormTwilight: DUDE I KNOW. Percy...sorta introduced me. **

**Percylia: AGREED. THANK YOU 3!**

**WildRose: Why, yes, it is. YES WE WILL.**

**paradiseisland101: Updarte? I'll try...hang on, lemme google it...**

**Disclaimer: MY MORTAL DAD MIGHT LOOK LIKE HIM...BUT I AM NOT RICK FREAKING RIORDAN. UNDERSTOOD, SOLDIER?!**

* * *

(Hazel's POV)

I was expecting a make out scene.

I was not expecting this.

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"NO."

"PWEASE?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GONNA REPEAT WHAT DORA SAYS!"

"Well, this is awkward," Piper muttered.

Dad was tugging on the back of my brother's jacket, pleading with him to watch Dora.

And, in the middle of all of this, Shazer was conked out on the couch.

"Sheesh, guys. Quiet down. You'll wake her up," Frank pointed out.

Nico laughed. "Dude, she fell asleep during "Monters, Inc." once."

"How do you know?"

"She fell asleep on my arm."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Did Mom do something?"

"No, I think she just stayed up too late AGAIN."

"Say, 'MAP!'"

"MAP!" Dad squealed, then started tugging on Nico's shirt again. "C'mon, Mommy!"

I nearly choked. "Did Dad just call you..."

"I don't know why, okay?!" I thought my brother was about to die of embarrassment right there and then.

"Don't try doing that near the Stolls or Hermes," Piper recommended.

Nico groaned. "I think I know that already."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

We all jumped.

Shazer was wide awake, her hand thrust out, like she was holding a sword.

Or a golf club.

"Who's dead?" I asked.

"Hm?" She shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I was having a CRAZY dream where Nico took one step too far in being annoying."

My brother scowled. "I am NOT,"

"Prove it."

"Hazel, am I annoying?"

I decided to tell the truth. "Sometimes."

"Why does everyone hate me?!"

"Let's make a list!" Shazer decided. She pulled out her iPod and started it. "I do, so does Hazel, sometimes Percy...even Pluto!"

Piper laughed. "Your own DAD?!"

I grinned. "Ceres was trying to drown Nico in cereal once. Dad was wearing one of those..."

"Soda hats?" Shazer supplied.

"You mean those hats where you can insert cans of soda in those little places on either side?" Frank asked.

"Well...yes."

Myboyfriend and Hazel started laughing.

"And, of course, we can't forget Prosperina."

"Who?"

Shazer whacked my brother. "The Roman name for Persephone, DUH. She freaking turned you into a flower!"

Nico rubbed his head, wincing. "Must we bring her up?"

"She's being getting temperamental," I added.

"What? I always thought she was pretty calm," Frank inquired.

"Up until three months ago."

"Then what happened?"

"Let's not TALK about that!" Nico pleaded.

I ignored him.

***Because of the suspense, I'm inserting a LINEBREAK here!***

(Jason's POV)

All I asked for her to do was bring Dad to Artemis's house, so he could "play" with Pluto.

I didn't ask for a wild god chase.

Then again, I didn't ask to be stuck babysitting my OWN dad!

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello? Hello? Hello..."

Geez, was Echo here or something?!

The plaza was pretty empty. Nobody else was out and about. Except for me.

"WHAT?!"

Save for a dramatic scream from Piper.

Piper?!

I jogged into Artemis's house.

"You're kidding me, right?!" Frank asked.

Hazel shook her head.

"Did we HAVE to bring that up?" Nico groaned.

Shazer glared at him. "Man up."

"But I am a man."

"Show me then."

"Show you what?"

"Twenty pushups."

"What?!"

"Hey, guys. What happened?" I panted.

Piper looked way past excited. "Hazel, tell him."

"I'm leaving," Nico decided, the walked out.

"Hey! You owe me twenty pushups!" Shazer yelled, jogging after him.

"Mommies! Wait up!" Pluto squealed, and scampered after them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we were making a list-well, actually, Shazer was-of people that thought Nico was annoying. So when we put Prosperina on there, we started talking about her, and then Hazel said something about her being temperamental lately." Frank explained.

Piper picked up from where Frank left off. "So then Frank was like, 'What? I always thought she was pretty calm!" and Hazel replied, 'Up until three months ago.' So Frank asked why. Nico PLEADED with Hazel not to talk about it. But she ignored him, and told us that-"

"She's pregnant."

Insert mind implosion here.

"Really? After who-KNOWS-how-many thousand years, it happens NOW?!" I got out after two minutes of silence.

"Sheesh, don't be so dirty," Frank joked.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, why's everything so...I don't know...quiet?" Piper asked.

We all were quiet.

"You're right. I don't even hear Shazer and Nico arguing," Hazel pointed out.

"Pluto?" Dad was walking around the plaza with Juno.

"Hades!" Juno called.

"Should we help?" I asked.

"There!" Suddenly, both of the gods were up and running.

"Hey, wait up!" Frank yelled.

They ignored us, and ran somewhere near Athena's house.

"Guys! Slow down!" Piper urged.

They stopped. "Wow!" Juno whispered.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as we walked over.

And that was when we stopped dead in our tracks.

No wonder Shazer and Nico were quiet.

This sight even shut THEM up.

* * *

**I have NO idea what's going on there. **

**EPIC RANDOM SCENE**

**Me: *playing on Xbox* DIE, YOU STUPID ROBOT!**

**Gem: *rushing in* SHAZER!**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Gem: "Attack of the Clones" IS GONNA BE SHOWN IN 3D THIS SEPTEMBER!**

***insert awesome party full of Star Wars nerds here***

**I LOVE STAR WARS. IF YOU DON'T, YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO RUN.**

**TheShinyAmpharos12.5: *runs in wearing a Jedi robe and sunglasses* HEY!**

**Me: Oh, yeah! *pulls on Jedi robe and sunglasses***

***music starts playing***

**TSA12.5: *starts dancing* HEEEEEEEEEEEEY JEDI LADY!**

**Me: *starts dancing* OP, OP, OP, OP, OP! OPPA STAR WARS STYLE!**

**Percy and Nico: *facepalm***

**NOW BACK TO OUR REGULARY SCHEDULED PROGRAM OF...AUTHOR NOTES!**

**Heh heh. Yeah. **

**Yeah, I know. I was like "Geez, they've been married for THOUSANDS of years! And she gets pregnant NOW?!"**

**Nico's face was worth seeing. If I put it online, it would probably get a thousand hits. IN ONE DAY. **

**Out of boredom, I told my friend that I shipped SHAZICO the other day. **

**Her reaction? Oh, she screamed. **

**Right in the middle of the lunch table. **

**Oy. **

**I think I need some new friends. **

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	10. Chapter 10: FOOD FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: I think Rick Riordan actually plans out his stories before he rights them. I don't even know what the suspense I'm building up to is.**

**Aren't I talented?**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

By far, this was turning out to be the weirdest day ever. My dad's a baby; I have to work with Shazer, and this.

What was this?

Earlier Will and Elizabeth had been fighting like there was no tomorrow. Now? Umm, they weren't.

That's an improvement, right?

Wrong.

They were both completely soaked to the bone. However that's where the similarities stopped.

Will was also covered in eggs, jelly, ketchup, olives, and hot sauce. While Elizabeth was covered in chocolate, sardines, bread crumbs, bacon bits, and what appeared to be mustard.

The kitchen was completely covered in bits of food and water was dripping down the walls from where I assumed they missed when trying to spray each other.

The fridge door was hanging open and I couldn't see anything left in the thing besides what looked to be apple cider.

Yes, all this was weird, but the weirdest thing was that…

"We leave you alone for like two minutes, and you end up making out?" Annabeth said.

That about summed it up actually.

"We were not," Will said, barely pulling away.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "What was that, then?"

"I was…"

"Getting chocolate off my lips," Elizabeth helped. Will flinched slightly, something he always did when he was lying.

"Yeah…"

The other daughter of Athena wasn't having any of it. "Uh, huh. How exactly did this happen?"

"I went to wash my glasses, because Will spit on them when he was yelling at me."

He rolled his eyes, "Then she sprayed me with the water."

"On accident," she claimed.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "So I stole it from her and sprayed her, and she started throwing food at me."

Elizabeth nodded. "He threw it back to, how am I going to explain this mess to Mom?"

I looked over at Shazer who was still staring at the scene in shock. It was amazing she had shut up for as long as she had; those two were miracle workers in my book.

"You're not."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Jason, you drag Will to the bathroom in Zeus's residence. I'll take Elizabeth to Mom's. Frank, Piper and Hazel can take care of the kids."

"What about the mess?" I asked.

Annabeth thought a moment. "You and Shazer can cover that."

That snapped Shazer out of it. "What?"

"Me clean?" I asked. "No, I don't clean."

She was adamant however. "Just poof up some skeletons or something."

Really? I asked silently with my eyes. She didn't even bother to ask nicely; but she made it clear that I had to do this?

How the freak did this always happen to me?

**(Um, that was weird to write. Staying out of Nico's mind from now on, sticking to random line breaks though)**

(Kayla's POV)

No one at camp even knows who I am.

Well my siblings do and a couple of the others, but not really anyone. Of course everyone knows Pollux.

He's Mr. D's kid. The one who lost his twin to war; the one who s know best friendless and lonely.

He never talks to anyone, except me.

We were similar in a lot of ways. We had the same blonde hair, same shy disposition, and same love of old horror movies.

However, he and I never got along like siblings. We were…something closer I guess.

"Kayla?" I heard him call.

I walked into the room to find he had wrapped his wriggling father up into a leopard skin. His hair was all over the place.

"Is he giving you trouble?" I asked, barely hiding the giggle I held.

Pollux sighed. "Well he stopped screaming in terror."

"We should have made sure he was asleep before we turned on the TV."

My friend looked up at me with hair in his eyes. "The movie hadn't come on yet. He was scared by the Dora commercial."

"Learning to count to ten in Spanish can be very scary."

"I don't even know if he can speak. I haven't heard him say a word."

I shrugged, "Maybe he's ignoring us like always."

"He ignores you maybe, but not me."

"Whatever," I said before picking up the wine god in his bundle. "What's wrong Di? We turned it off. She's gone."

Mr. D shook his head, shivered, and snuggled into the glass eyes head of the leopard skin. Gods, was he a weird kid or what. "You know what?" Pollux said. "He's been doing this for an hour. Let's just ignore him."

"What?"

"Dad's a drama queen. He'll be fine."

I looked at Mr. D. "But?"

Pollux looked up at me with his violet eyes. "Come on, Kay."

I couldn't resist. "All right." I laid him down on the couch and sat in front of the TV with Pollux. He turned on some movie and as soon as the first person died, Mr. D poked his head over the leopard to see.

"Die?" he asked.

Great, his first word was die. "Well…"

He clapped. "Again, again!"

Pollux blinked. "So dad likes horror movies then."

"All right then," I muttered. Another death happened on screen.

"Again! Again!"

Oh joy, he's bloodthirsty. How fun.

* * *

**Dionysus is out for blood! Only Dora can save us now! Quick start counting in Spanish.**

**I really have no clue what happened with me and Will earlier. I just pictured we had a mega food fight and had to make up something to go along with it.**

**I don't even know whether we get along now or what. I haven't really decided. You guys have any opinions?**

**Kayla has literally no character description, so I made one up. Yay for me!**


	11. Chapter 11: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**First off: Good LORD, Hayley. **

**I have NEVER seen so many flipping reviews from the SAME person in my life. **

**Well, they're all appreciated, and I just approved them. You have to approve reviews that guest make in order for them to be online. **

**And click the sign-up button to make an account. But you'll need an email. **

**Oh, yeah. I live in Leo's hometown. YOUR STALKING IS APPRECIATED. **

**REVIEWS **

**rrfanman: YOU'D BETTER RUN...nah, I'm just kidding. I have a friend who likes Twilight, and even though I hate it, we get along well. So no need to run. (Unless if you diss Star Wars****!). I was like "How in the world can someone like horror movies and be scared of Dora-oh wait never mind."**

**BUDoH: YES. You should hear TSA's version. She says "TUSKEN RAIDER STYLE!"**

**girlwholikescake: THANK YOU! FREE COOKIES!**

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah. Surprisingly enough, I got the idea for this from a similar one. Minus the fact that Jason and Percy were gay for each other in it 0_o. **

**KillerCobra: RUN. RUN. RUN...**

**Paradiseisland101: Here's ze update!**

**AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune: FELLOW DAUGHTERS OF DADDY UNITE! Once, doce, trece, cuatorce, quince. BEAT THAT! Wine?! I'm imagining Chiron right now XD. STAR WARS FTW!**

**"They said that I could never teach a llama to drive!"**

**"*llama bleating***

**"NO LLAMA! NO!"**

***llama falls off cliff***

**ASDF MOVIE REFERENCE HAS BEEN MADE. **

**Brackenfern: Veinte! (Twenty) DO NOT MENTION THAT...THAT THING!**

**sonofthetrigod: She was FLIPPING OUT. I'm still mad at Gem for HER reaction though *glare***

**Gem: You must not like Ditto anymore if you like Nico! That's why I'm having you two divorce!**

**Me: *repeatedly smacking head on a random desk***

**Yeah, they should get along. **

* * *

(Nobody's POV, because I'm being lazy)

"Great. JUST great," Shazer sighed, sliding down the wall.

Nico couldn't blame her. Neither of them wanted to be stuck working with the other.

"I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO lucky," he snarled sarcastically.

"So am I."

Touché.

"We might as well work."

"And hit you upside the head with a broom."

He did not look forward to that.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF GLUE (with Kronos stuck to it)***

30 minutes later, they were nearly done.

And neither had spoken a single word to the other.

Not even a single "Excuse me," "Please," "Thank you," or even "You're welcome" had been uttered.

"Well, we're almost through," Shazer sighed.

"You don't say?!"

POW!

Wrong choice of words.

"OW!" Nico clutched his throbbing head. "Geez!"

"Be quiet!"

Oh, she was always temperamental.

And Nico sorta liked that about her.

Wait...what was he thinking?!

"Stop being such a baby and man up, di Angelo!" Shazer scowled, throwing him a scraper to remove the food for the ceiling.

"How will we do this?" Nico groaned, looking up at the ceiling. Food was everywhere, and you couldn't see any of the usual spotless white that it was painted.

That is, if you don't count the white from the eggshells.

Oy.

"But we're both short."

"Well, I know tha-" Shazer stopped mid-sentence. "You just called both of us short."

"Well, yeah. I'm only 5"3."

She stared. "You're not priding yourself on being taller?!"

"Um, no."

Shazer dropped the scraper, which clattered to the floor. She walked towards him. "Did I hit you harder than I thought I did?"

"Um, no." _Why is she concerned about me?_ Nico thought.

SLAP!

"Geez!"

"Did that cure you?" Shazer withdrew her hand.

"Nooo..."

"What's WRONG with you?! You always pride yourself on being better at something than I am! Being taller, being able to read Greek better, heck, even being able to read that stupid text that came on Elizabeth's phone after you touched that machine thing of hers!"

"I couldn't read yours either!"

"You always try to be better at me at stuff, and then, when you bet me, you gloat about it!" Now Shazer was pacing the floor. Suddenly, she stopped, and a conclusion entered her mind. "Do you...LIKE me?!"

"WHAT?!" Now HE was panicking. "Why would I?! We're enemies!"

"Frenemies."

"What?"

"We're friends and enemies."

"We're not friends."

"I know." She walked back towards him. "Oh, and I know how to cure you."

"What?"

She leaned in closer. "Like this."

And she did the last thing that he expected her to do.

Especially with him.

(Venus's POV)

Wheeeeeeee! This was pretty!

I spun around in the little pink dress that Mommy had found for me. "Princess!"

"Um, yeah. I suppose."

"Me princess! Ares prince!"

"I highly doubt that Mars would like to play dress-up. Especially in THIS house," Daddy muttered. He was wiping the makeup off his face, which made me sad inside. Now he won't be pretty, like Mommy and me.

"Don't spoil her fun!" Mom hissed. I thought she was gonna hit him. Like what Hera did to Zeusy once.

"Play!" I skipped to the front door. "Play?"

"You wanna go out?" Mommy asked.

I turned and nodded.

"Okay. Octavian, go WITH her."

"What?!"

"Let's play, Daddy!" I skipped outside. "Let's go and find Zeusy!"

"Oh, good grief. I'll go. I do NOT want to be stuck in this pink house anyway."

"Yay!"

Hmm...where WAS everybody?

"Let's find Ares!" I said to Daddy.

"You mean Mars?"

I giggled. "Oh, Daddy. You silly! Ares!"

"That's what I meant."

I shook my head. "Maybe kitchen?"

"There's a kitchen?"

"Ares love kitchen!"

He shrugged. "Might as well try..."

"Let's go!" I ran ahead of Daddy. "Ares! Oh, Ares! Let's play!"

Hey, I should scare him!

When I saw the kitchen, I slowed down, and snuck to the doors.

I peered through the crack, looking at the ceiling.

EW! Why was it so messy?!

And then I saw someone!

Well, TWO someones'.

I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"What? Why won't you go in?"

I turned to see Daddy.

"Looky!" I giggled.

Daddy looked at the crack and frowned. "No way! Augurs do not look through the cracks of doors!"

"Daddy! Wait!" I pleaded.

But he opened the doors.

I loved the look on his face.

* * *

**Bleah, I suck at third person POV. **

**But it was fun being Aph!**

**Anyway, I stink at third person because it's harder to express what someone is thinking. **

**I hoped you all enjoy Aphy and her "princess" dress! XD**

**"Die, potato."**

**"Not today *bang*"**

**ASDF MOVIE REFERENCE HAS BEEN MADE. **

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	12. Chapter 12: Gollum: IT'S THE RING!

**Disclaimer: I don't have a funny disclaimer. So hi… *creepy stare***

**Will: You're scaring them.**

**Me: By them, you mean me.**

**Will: Actually yeah, you do scare me a bit.**

**Me: That's why you do exactly what I tell you to, right Solace?**

**Will: Sure.**

**Me: Just because I taught you about sarcasm doesn't mean you have to use it.**

* * *

(Will's POV)

Jason dragged me behind him. "Dude? What's gotten over you?"

"What?" I asked.

He stopped. "You started making out with _Elizabeth_?"

I blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

"She's the…" Jason sighed, "whatever."

I held up my hand. "What?" He shook his head. "Come on, I want to know."

He shrugged. "I don't know, she's just really…odd."

"Odd?" I asked quietly.

"I have nothing against her. But she does not seem like your type."

"And what would that be?"

Jason threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know, she sucks at archery, teases your dad, and gets squeamish whenever she helps out in the infirmary."

"I don't see why that's important."

"It's just that she doesn't like most of what you do."

I shrugged. "She likes poetry and music. Isn't that enough?"

"Even though she hates sunshine more than Nico?"

"Whatever, so did my mom. That's why Dad loved her. He likes a challenge. I never really knew my mom, but he did tell me that when she finally accepted a date he felt like the luckiest god ever." I sighed, trying to picture a mom I never knew. "If he can get a girl like her, why I can't I choose someone like Elizabeth?"

Jason groaned. "You sound serious."

"I'm pretty determined to make her mine." Where had that come from? It was too late to take it back now anyway.

"Really?" He sighed. "Come on, let's find Dad's shower. I can't take you seriously like this."

He took me to Zeus's house. I walked very carefully, figuring he wouldn't hesitate to blast me the second he was back to normal if I messed something up.

Jason opened up the bathroom, to the most spectacular looking shower I had ever seen. The faucet was designed to look like a rain cloud, grey and stormy. The walls were dark grey and the floor was made of a collection of rocks from Ancient Greece.

I was almost scared to use it.

"I'm going to go get some clothes from Apollo's house, unless you want to wear one of my dad's suits."

"Not exactly."

Jason nodded. "I'll be back soon."

I looked in the mirror. Gods, you couldn't even tell I was blonde anymore! I remember hearing somewhere that eggs were good for the hair though, which I supposed was good because I didn't see any shampoo around here.

I didn't get Elizabeth quite as well as she had gotten me. At least I think I didn't. I laughed a little, actually I guess for a while now she was the blonde one with all the mustard in her hair.

I wondered silently for a moment whether she would kill me. That would kind of suck. I actually kind of like her.

In that weird annoying way she has, of course.

It's kind of adorable.

"Here," Jason broke me out of my thoughts. "It's a concert t-shirt and some jeans."

"Thanks." I thought a moment. "Do you know if there's anything fun to do up here on Olympus?"

"Why?"

I felt my face grow warm. "Just to apologize to Elizabeth, you know."

Jason laughed. "You want to ask her out!"

"You've been spending too much time with Piper." I flinched.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll be watching my dad's TV while you shower."

**(Where should Will take me? As long as it has random line breaks.)**

(Athena's POV)

Poseidon's daddy wasn't told to do anything, so when Mommy got dragged off by Poseidon's mommy, Poseidon and I decided to bother him.

"Daddy!" Poseidon yelled.

I hit him because he hurt my ears yelling so loud.

"Ow!" he said. "You're mean."

"Am not."

"Are too!" he said.

Poseidon's daddy groaned. "Poseidon, Athena, what do you want?"

Poseidon sighed. "A flying pony."

"Why do you want a pegasus?"

"To take Theeny flying."

He sighed and picked Poseidon up. "Why are you going to take Athena flying?"

Poseidon looked at me. "Because she's pretty and my girlfriend."

I glared at him. "I am not!"

"Are too, because I said so!" he yelled.

I shook my head. "No I'm not, because you're loud and stupid."

"I'm smart!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Prove it."

He looked to his daddy. "Put me down."

His daddy looked at him funny. "Poseidon."

"I no hit her."

He sighed. "Okay."

Poseidon walked over to me, grabbed my right hand in his, and kissed me on the lips. I punched his face with my left hand.

"Ow!"

I huffed. "I am not your girlfriend."

He touched his cheek. "Why you punch with ring?"

"Ring?" I looked down at my hand. Why was I wearing a pretty diamond ring?

Poseidon's daddy sighed. "Ugh, you two are so….ugh!"

"That's not a word," I said with a huff.

Poseidon glared at me. "Shut up."

"No."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Now."

I shook my head as my curls bounced. "Make me."

He crossed his arms. "I hate you."

"I hate you too."

Poseidon tried to walk away. "I ask Aphy to be my girlfriend. She's prettier than you."

I gasped. "She isn't!"

"Yes, she is."

I grabbed his arm. "I'm your girlfriend, not Aphy."

"Really?" He clapped. "Can I kiss you?"

"No."

He groaned. "Fine." Then he looked back up to his daddy. "Can we have the flying pony now?"

* * *

**So Will is contemplating asking me out, and Poseidon is totally ADHD.**

**Then again I think he's like two. Little kids are just like this.**

**I could totally see baby Athena punching Poseidon, but then getting all jealous.**

**The thing is, did Poseidon do this on purpose?**

**Also random thought: Why do Zeus and Hera have separate homes, but Poseidon and Athena are going to share one when they get married? I smell marriage troubles!**

**_ShadowandMadonna here. You do know that they don't get along, right? So that explains the weird housing. _  
**


	13. Chapter 13: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

**Hello!**

**"THE SEA OF MONSTERS" COMES OUT ON AUGUST 16TH! WHICH IS PERCY'S BDAY!**

**Percy: YAY! BEST. BDAY. PREZ. EVER!**

**Me: I wish someone would make a movie about ME.**

**Percy: Nobody wants to.**

**Me: Maybe that's why they jacked up your first movie.**

**REVIEWS**

**sonofthetrigod: Um...I kissed him. YAY FOR SHAZICO SHIPPERS! (Keep in mind that we argue.)**

**rrfanman: Thx!**

**Paradiseisland: UPDATES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**BUDoH: LOL! BTW, I finished a book where these kids went back in time and they ended up preventing the first time they went back in time. So, technically, IT NEVER HAPPENED! Of course, same goes for Soinc 06. Yes, they MUST have marriage troubles.**

**The soul alchemist 15: STAR WARS FTW! QUIET, YOU! We shall NEVER kiss!**

**Pefcy: *cough* WILL FORCED YOU TO *cough***

**Me: FORCED. NOT OUT OF MY OWN FREE WILL.**

**PAAAAAAAAANCAAAAAAKES...**

**Guest: DUDE. IKR?! Thx! **

**Pluto: Me and Nico.**

**Juno: Hazel and Frank.**

**Daddy: Percy and Annabeth.**

**Minerva: Will and Elizabeth.**

**The twins: Thalia and Mel.**

**Bacchus: Pollux and Kayla.**

**Mercury: Connor and Lacy.**

**Venus: Octavian and Drew.**

**Jupiter: Jason and Piper.**

**Ceres: Travis and Katie.**

**Did I miss anyone? No? Good.**

**GirlHayley: So does mine! The wifi flickers ALL THE TIME. UGH. Yeah, I was kidding. I HATE PERICO AND SHADILVER AND SONADOW. What happy music? Like One Direction, or *shudders* The Beaver? Glad you ain't Edward. OH MY GODS, THAT IS CREEPY! I was BORN in CA!**** And then I moved here. Thx! Oh, yeah. INSIDE JOKES FTW! "To make it FLLLLLLLY!" That's one I have with TSA12.5. **

**EEMS: As a kid, I thought Hamsterveel was mean to take all the experiments from Hawaii! Especially Angel, Stitch's one true love! Yeah, Nico's a loser. **

**Nico: WHAT?!**

**Me: IT'S TRUE!**

**Aww, thanks for the definition of SHAZICO! Ha ha! It silenced you?! Oh, MAN. It's THAT good?!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Octavian would be dead.**

**Octavian: *holds up Buddy***

**Me: Er, praetor! Yeah!**

* * *

(Octavian's POV)

**(A/N: Yeah, you all saw this coming. Anyway, Octobutt STILL doesn't like Greeks. So this should be enjoyable!)**

Preposterous!

Outrageous!

Insufferable!

Inconceivable!

Insulting!

Immature!

Childish!

Banana!

Agh, stupid ADHD.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PLUTO'S GYM SHORTS ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I yelled, marching over to the couple that was making out.

Shazer pulled away and glared at me. 'Shutting Nico UP. DUH."

"By KISSING him?!"

"Yeah."

I was so enraged, that I started ranting. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PERCY AND HIS FRIENDS!"

"Well, kill Percy and Nico, if you like, but keep the others around. Life would be dull without them."

"I DON'T CARE! ALL GREEKS ARE THE SAME!"

"I've been a demigod for about two months and I STILL have NO idea what you have against Greeks."

"It doesn't matter," I growled. I was NOT telling THAT blabber mouth about what happened to my mom.

"Okay."

"What are you two doing, anyway?"

"Will and Elizabeth got into some mungo food fight, and we were enlisted as the cleanup crew."

"Daddy?"

I turned around to see Venus. Somehow, one way or another, she managed to walk into the kitchen without getting grossed out at the ceiling, or mad at Shazer and the Graceus.

Wait, she's the goddess of love. So scratch that last bit.

"Whee!" Venus googled, and clutched my leg. "Daddy, kissy Mommy!"

"WHAT?! No way! My lips shall NEVER touch those of a GRACEUS!"

"Kissy!" She looked up at me with huge blue eyes that melted my heart.

And then I came back to my senses.

"No, and that's final," I growled.

"Kissy! Will and Beth kissy!"

"Who?"

"Um, I think she meant Will and Elizabeth. But how did she know..."

"What?"

Shazer nodded her head. "I know, right?! I mean, they got into some mongo food fight, and then they started to make out! It's their fault that I'm stuck in here, with the guy I HATE," she added.

"I thought that you liked him."

I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth. I clamped my hands over my mouth. I did NOT want the daughter of Neptune mad at ME. I mean, I hated water, and I've seen her get pretty mad. One time, she was so enraged, that she tore up a whole target dummy.

"Um...Um..." my voice began squeaking.

"You did NOT just say that."

Oh, crap.

I've seen girls get mad before. Chase-you-around mad, yell-at-you mad, time-of-er...mad, heck, even I-WANTED-THOSE-SHOES-WHY-DID-YOU-NOT-GIVE-ME-THOSE-*beep*-SHOES mad.

But the as-cool-as-a-cucumber mad? That was the worst.

"You have three seconds to run."

Dont tell anyone, but I scream like a little girl when I run when someone's chasing me.

OH MY GODS!

***Will Octopus survive?! Find out after this random line break.***

(Hazel's POV)

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Jupiter complained to Piper after we had played Ring-around-the-Rosies for the millionth time, thanks to Dad.

"I want pomegranates!" Dad said.

"May I have some chicken wings?"

We all stared at Juno.

Was...she...using...MANNERS?!

**(A/N: DON'T SMITE ME, JUNO!)**

"What? I'm hungry too!"

"Um, okay..." Frank trailed off.

"But we'll have to wait until the kitchen gets cleaned," Piper added.

Juno looked at me." Why Athena wear pretty ring?"

"What?"

"Pretty ring here." She pointed to the ring finger on her left hand. "I want pretty ring too!"

Whew, she's back to normal.

"Um...a gift?"

"Zeusy NEVER give gift." She added a pointed glare towards the king of the gods, who was now playing Patty Cake with Dad.

Disturbing...

"Me never find pretty gift," Jupiter said, as if he heard our conversation.

Hades frowned. "Where Perse?"

"Per...what?" Frank frowned. "Which god is that?"

"Um, that's his name for Prosperina."

**(A/N: Persephone's Roman name.)**

"Does he still remember about the...uh..."

I shook my head. "No. At least, I don't think so. Hera is the goddess of marriage, so I'm sure that she would've remembered why Minerva had the ring."

"Seems logical."

"Mommy, when is kitchen clean?" Jupiter asked Piper.

"We should go check, just to see if they need our help."

"Or to cover Nico's body with a sheet," Frank added.

Piper frowned. "The worst Shazer has done to Nico is dislocate his arm, and, even if she WAS steamed enough, she wouldn't hurt him."

"Have you forgotten the way she chases him around camp?!" Frank demanded.

"If you haven't noticed, she's mostly mad because he refuses to fight her."

"Hand-to-hand?"

I snorted. "Nico would probably win."

"She lived with three brothers. She must've gotten into some fights."

"No, he refuses to fight her. Period," I explained.

"What, does he think he'll DIE?"

Piper interrupted. "He told me once it's the other way around. He doesn't want to hurt HER."

Me and Frank both stared.

"Pasta?" Dad asked hopefully.

"Su-" Piper was cut off by screaming.

"Sounds like a girl," I commented.

"But it's familiar..." Frank scratched his chin.

"Where is it coming from?"

"Um, how about there?" Piper pointed at the two people running like maniacs around the fountain in the middle of the cluster of houses.

One held a golf club. The other had blonde hair.

"Well, that's new," I commented.

"What did he do?" Piper asked. "Let's check it out."

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF JUSTIN BIEBER'S BLOOD AND GUTS :D***

"Um, hi-"

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Octavian yelled, running AGAIN around the fountain.

"ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING I DON'T DO!" Shazer yelled back, chasing him AGAIN around the fountain.

And AGAIN.

And AGAIN.

And AGAIN.

And AGAIN.

And AGAIN.

AND AGAIN.

Finally, we've had enough.

Dad grabbed on Shazer's jeans, causing her to stop." Mommy, why you chase Scarecrow around?"

"Chase WHAT around?!" Octavian demanded, stomping back. The auger was enraged as well.

"Um, what happened?" Frank asked.

Shazer growled deep in her throat.

Octavian tried his best not to look scared. But failed EPICLY.

"Me and Nico were busy cleaning, as you know. Then he started bugging me AGAIN. So I got SO fed up that I kissed him."

"You WHAT?!" I yelled.

"And then I was following Venus, and she stopped right outside the kitchen. I opened the doors to see THEM making out!" Octavian explained.

"And then HE accused me of LIKING Nico!"

"Do you likey?" Jupiter asked, looking at the golf club.

Shazer kept her mouth shut.

We all exchanged looks.

"Um, where did you leave Nico?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**

**I'M FAILING MATH!**

**I HAVE A 69 IN THE CLASS, AND I GOT A 66 ON A TEST!**

**CAN SOMEONE PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASE HELP ME?!**

**I CAN'T DO TAX RATES AND COMMISSIONS WITHOUT GETTING CONFUSED!**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP !**

**Percy: *hand covering ears* QUIET!**

**Me: *bonks his head* Easy for YOU to say. You're ALWAYS failing.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	14. Chapter 14: Warning: HAS HISTORY LESSON!

**Disclaimer: Little kids are so fun. Especially when they're gods. **

**T****hen they're also really dangerous. Yay! I'm sure Dionysus wouldn't care.**

* * *

(Mel's POV)

My only goal for this entire ordeal was to keep Thalia from killing Apollo. Things have been going sour ever since about an hour ago he called her grandma.

That set off just a chain of bad events that have led to the current moment.

Apollo was hiding behind my curls, which though they were long, couldn't hide him.

Artemis was perched on top of Apollo's bed rocking backing forth. "It's too loud!"

Thalia was however, trying to destroy Apollo's stereo system bit by bit. She just kept hitting it with Aegis.

"Thalia?" I said, hiding my laugh.

She looked up."What?!"

"It's kind of unbreakable."

"What?" she growled.

I shrugged. "He replaced it after Artemis broke it last year."

She glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was kind of funny to watch." Apollo nodded from behind my hair. "But I think the better question is, why are you destroying it in the first place?"

Thalia groaned. "It's this stupid music."

"Stupid?" I asked. "All I hear is some Hot Chelle Rae."

"Oh, don't defend your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh, and Dad gets along with Hera."

I laughed. "Uncle Grandpa doesn't get along with anyone cousin."

Thalia smiled. "Exactly."

Before I could reply a small voice came from my side. "You smell like pool water."

"Really?" I asked Apollo quietly.

He nodded. "I like pools." He touched my hair lightly. "I like your hair, too."

"Thank you Pollo."

"You very pretty."

I arched my eyebrow. "You don't say."

He ran his fingers through his little blonde head of hair. "You be my girlfriend?"

Artemis gagged. "Ew!"

Apollo crossed his arms. "I not ewwy!"

"All boys ewwy!" she claimed, ponytail bouncing with authority.

Thalia laughed. "Amen to that sister!"

Apollo looked to her with a sneer. "Shut up Grandma!"

Oh my gods, this was going to be a long day.

**(Random Line Breaks just saved Apollo's life. He is welcome.)**

(Katie's POV)

I really don't know when Mom and I fell asleep on the couch, or how I ended up wrapped in my boyfriend's arms. Or how, holy Hades! "Will!"

The blonde was watching from the doorway with an amused smirk on his face. "Oh, to see Elizabeth's face when she finds out this just happened." I shot him a glare. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt you're date."

"It's not a date."

Travis stirred in his sleep slightly. "Shh, Katie-Kat, I'm tired."

I hit him.

He opened his eye to look at me. "You're so lucky I like my girls violent." Then he sat up and his face immediately grew red. "Solace?! Hey…."

Will stifled a laugh. "Don't mind me."

I growled at him. "What did you want?"

"Flowers."

"Flowers?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I thought you might know what type Elizabeth likes."

Travis looked at him. "Elizabeth?" He nodded. My boyfriend groaned. "Can you believe she's not scared of spiders? Last time she just killed them and mailed Connor and me their guts. Talk about a party pooper."

I hit my boyfriend again.

"Why do you want to know?"

The blonde shrugged. "I just thought it would be a nice gesture."

"In apology for screaming in her face?"

Will sighed. "More like in desperation to get her on a date with me."

Travis laughed. "I wouldn't know what that was like. Katie threw herself at me." I glared. "And by that I mean I latched onto her leg and wouldn't let go until she agreed to go out with me."

"Elizabeth would just cut me in half with her sword."

I arched my eyebrow. "Doesn't she hate blood?"

Will nodded. "Wouldn't stop her though."

"Why flowers though?" Travis asked. "It's so cliché!"

The blonde simply shrugged. "I can't really afford anything. They don't sell anything pretty enough at the camp store and I don't have mortal money." He looked at me. "I figured the Demeter cabin could spare a few flowers for free."

"Maybe," I said.

"Please? You can have the Apollo cabin dessert privilege for a week!" That was serious; they never gave up dessert.

Travis shot up. "In that case…."

"You're not stealing roses. Those are actually expensive," I pulled him back down to the couch.

He rolled his eyes. "Roses? She is cliché!"

I hit him once again. "Let me see if we can round some up Will."

"Thank you."

He made a move to leave, but I stopped him. "What's her favorite color?"

Will thought a moment. "Pink, but I think she would appreciate red and white more."

"Why?" Travis asked.

Will laughed. "War of the Roses, her family took part in it before heading off for America." Then he exited the door.

"My gods," Travis whispered. "He actually listens to her!"

I gave him a mock glare. "You could learn something from him." Then I gently touched Mom's shoulder. "Demeter?"

"Sweepy," she muttered.

"We're going to the park to pick flowers."

She shook her head. "No."

I sighed and thought a moment. "We'll pelt Travis with more cereal."

She jumped up. "Okay." Then she ran off to get her shoes.

My boyfriend groaned. "That's what she gets excited about." I kissed his forehead. "It stills hurts my feelings Katie-Kat."

* * *

**So, as I'm writing this (Jan 28) it's the bicentennial of Pride and Prejudice's first publishment. Yay! I love that book so much.**

**Aphrodite would agree to that, of course that's if she could read.**

**Aph: I take offense to that.**

**Me: It's a joke.**

**Aph: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, like Octavian's face, a joke.**

**Aph: You're lucky I'm too busy to ruin your love life.**

**Me: Eh, you've threatened worse.**

**Also so Shazer has changed her PenName, and I'm thinking about doing the same. Anyone have any cool ideas? Preferably something involving my FanFiction interests.**

**_I'm butting in again. That's actually a great idea!_**


	15. Chapter 15: SURPRISE CAMEO APPEAENCE

**WASSUP, MAH PEEPS?!**

**Peeps: AHHHH! *run away***

**Me: *grabs one and bites its head off* OH MY GODS, PEEPS ARE THE BEST MARAHMELLOW THINGYS. EVER.**

**Ret of peeps: *come back equipped with weapons and such***

**Me: *swallows nervously and drops half-eaten peep* Um, on second thought, I know of something WAAAAY better to do. And that is...RUN AWAY! *runs away screaming for dear life***

**Peeps: THERE SHE IS! GET HERE! *start shooting marshmallow crossbows***

**Me: I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!**

**Nico: *catching it ALL on tape* LOL!**

**Me: STZU, DI ANGELO!**

**100 REVIEWS?! OH MY GODS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THAT! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! KEEP ON BEING LIKE THAT! SERIOUSLY! I THINK THAT PEEP GAVE ME A SUGAR RUSH! YAAAAAAAAAY FOR SUGAH! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**YAY IT'S RAINING! *claps hands childishly* Aw it's sunny. *glares at sky***

**REVIEWS**

**Becca sexy Malik: ...No hablas ingles...Sorry, I don't do M scenes. But you are the author of the 100th review! So here's some cake! YAAAAAAAAAY! *magically rains cake* **

**BHDoH: *snorts* Actually, I prefer STRIPES! Wait, IS it the 18th? I thought it said 16th...*facepalms* Oh you're right. I apologize for any inconveniences. **

**Percy: Wait, so it's NOT a birthday present? :(**

**Me: It's two days early, so it kinda is.**

**Percy: YAY!**

**Me: We'll see it while wearing blue!**

**Percy: AND EATING BLUE POPCORN?!**

**Me: ...Uh, Percy? I don't think they sell blue popcorn at movie theaters...**

**Percy: Then we'll BRING some in!**

**Me: ...How do we explain that...**

**the soul alchemist 15: THANKS! I HATE GAY COUPLES ON FF TOO! GO [removed in case if little children read here], JUSTIN BEAVER! My friends will kill you for hating on 1D XD. *LE GASP* HE'LL HEAD FOR THE HUNTERS NEXT?! ATTACK! *grabs a Nokia, Chuck Norris, and some Nutella bombs* LET US DESTROY HIS LIVING BREATH!**

**Paradiseisland101: Okay! Here's an update!**

**GirlHayley: I regret to inform you that DUE TO THE SHEER AMOUNT OF YOUR REVIEWS, YOU HAVE BEEN AWARDED THE MOST DEDICATED FANGIRL AWARD. TWINS?! Your parents DO know that Nico is 13 and Percy is MEEPING 16, right?! TRATIE FTW YEAH! UGH, I HATE MATH. IT REALLY SUCKS. AND SONIC IS FREAKING AWESOME. GO WATCH SONIC X, AND YOU'LL SEE. **

**DaughterofPan1: LOVE ur username, BTW! Thanks :)! I looked it up, and it said Prosperina. **

**rrfanman: Thanks!**

**GUESS WHAT?! I TOLD MY FRIENDS ABOUT MY MATH PROBLEM, AND ONW OF MY FRIENDS SAID THAT I COULD BE ADD, WHICH IS LIKE ADHD, BUT WITHOUT THE HYPERNESS! I COULD BE A DEMIGOD! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, THE HOUSE OF HADES WOULD BE OUT ALREADY AND THE BEST DANGED BOOK YOU EVER READ.**

* * *

(Piper's POV)

"Mommy! Music!" Hades insisted, tugging on Shazer's jacket.

"Um, I guess I'll stay here..."

"Fine by us." I dismissed it witha wave of my hand.

Shazer pulled out her iPod. "Do you wanna listen to Skillet?"

"Webkinz, Mommy."

Cue dramatic staring.

"Webkinz!"

"Webkinz for babies," Zeus insisted, clinging to me.

"You baby. Me baby. Webkinz for us," Hera pointed out.

We all rolled our eyes.

"See ya!" Shazer nodded, waving as her iPod played the opening music for "Tiger Tiger."

Hades started singing along. "FEELING KINDA FUNNY FROM MY HEAD TO MY TAIL, LEMME GRAB THE MIC COS I'M ABOUT TO WAIL..."

"Should we be disturbed that he actually KNOWS the lyrics?!" Hazel whispered when we were out of earshot.

Frank shuddered. "I'm more disturbed that he actually KNOWS what it IS."

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF ONION RINGS FROM BURGER KING***

Well, the kitchen floor was clean.

The counters were okay?

But the ceiling?

Good Lord.

We all stayed in one spot, our necks craned upwards and our mouths agape.

I think that Zeus and Hera actually had theirs open so that if food started falling, they could catch it in their mouths.

The thought made me shudder.

"Holy COW, how in the WORLD do you guys clean THAT?!" Frank yelped.

Nico was looking pretty calm for a guy who just got a kiss from the girl who tried to kill him on a daily basis. "Scrapers, DUH."

"Um, let's keep our mouths closed." Hazel focused the toddlers' heads so that they could look straight ahead of them, and manually closed their mouths.

"Hewwo!" Zeus toddled over to Nico and clutched his legs.

Nico tried not to look like he wanted the king of the gods off him. "Um, where's Dad? I thought he was with you guys."

"Apparently, he likes Webkinz," Hazel said.

The look on Nico's face was SO funny that I instantly tried to cover my laughs.

"That's...not disturbing..."

"So now he's sitting with Shazer, who searched for Webkinz songs on YouTube, and he ACTUALLY KNOWS th. Lyrics to 'Tiger Tiger.'"

"Okay, NOW it's disturbing."

"What, the fact that he knows the lyrics, or the fact that he's with Shazer?"

Gah, I hate it when my Aphrodite side peeks out.

"You know that she...um...KISSED me?"

"NO, she was chasing Octavian around the fountain in the middle of the village, and we ignored it instead of asking her what was going on and finding out that she kissed you," I answered sarcastically.

"Then how did you find out?"

Gods of Greece, is he dense or what?!

Hazel rubbed her temples. "That was sarcasm. we did ask her what was going on."

"Did she apologize? She was trying to shut me up," Nico seethed.

Denial much?

"No, but we can go ask her, if you want."

"Um, sure."

Hmm...why was he acting weird when Shazer was the topic of the convo?

I decided to find out later.

(MY POV, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)

I laid down on the tiles, with my iPod blaring "Hug a Pug" right next to me.

Pluto was skipping around, happily yelling out the lyrics to the song.

Which was pretty darned disturbing.

I looked up at the clouds.

Ugh.

The sky was a nice, clear blue. The clouds were puffy and white.

If I had it my way, the sky would be a dark gray, and it would be raining, too. I LOVED the rain!

I tried to find shapes in the clouds, like I did when I was a kid.

There was a cloud that looked like a heart, and, one one side of it, was a cloud that looked like a skull.

I snorted. Nico would've like that.

On the other side, the cloud was hard to make out, but it looked suspiciously like a...horse?

I immediately sat up and stared at my bracelet.

The skulls and horses matched the patterns in the clouds, and a few of the green and black swirls looked like hearts, now that I actually THOUGHT about it.

I started thinking about where I had got the bracelet from.

Once upon a time, Aph left Minerva and Daddy alone on Olympus. So me, Elizabeth, Will, Leo, and Nico kinda went on this sort of crazy rescue mission, just to make sure that nothing had happened.

So we found them, chasing each other around in the library. Of course, me and Nico got into one of our usual arguments.

However, we were pretty mad, and we yelled even more than usual.

He finally yelled, "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

I stomped off to the bathroom in tears. I didn't know why I was crying. Nobody has told me that they had hated me before like that.

I felt like a sword had pierced my heart.

Nico tried to apologize, but I was SO mad that I made the sinks explode.

Minerva and Elizabeth ended up calming me down, but now I'm sure that Nico will NEVER like me like that.

Anyway, to try to convince me, Minerva showed me a tapestry.

It could answer one of your questions, but ONLY one, so I had to use it wisely. (Unlike Apollo, who, according to Minerva, used it to find out whether McDonald's would be successful.)

So I asked it what Nico thought of me, and it answered "The son of Pluto does not know what to think of you, but he thinks it of you with a passion."

Elizabeth said that it means that he hasn't decided exactly what he thinks of me, but that he doesn't hate me.

And then, when we were leaving, I tripped over the bracelet.

And then Elizabeth had this fan theory from Megamind that she learned online. Like, something about two people sharing the exact same thoughts and feelings at the exact same time.

Apparently, either the tapestry spat it out, or Nico sent it subconsciously.

It turns out that Nico started randomly crying for about five seconds, so I guess that the second choice is right.

As I drifted in and out of my thoughts, I fell asleep.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF LOVE***

_In my dream, I was running. Running and laughing. _

_"Hey, wait up!" a man's voice said. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. _

_"No way!" I laughed. My voice was more mature, and I realized that I was taller. _

_Finally, I slowed down, hands on my knees. I noticed that I was wearing black running shorts and purple tennis shoes, and my dark chocolate colored hair tumbled down my chest in a side ponytail. It was so long, it almost went past my waist. _

_"Careful, don't overexert yourself," the man said. _

_I laughed. "Of course not. Plus, it's about to rain, and you know that I love the rain so. And I hope that the baby will love it as well."_

_Baby?_

_Suddenly, the sky rumbled, and the heavens opened. _

_I laughed, spinning around in the mud. _

_"Would you like to join this dance?" I said to the man, offering my hand. _

_Just as I was about to get a good look at his face, I woke up._

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF TISSUES***

Whoever woke me up is gonna DIE.

Ugh! Why was I wet?!

I sat up, staring at my wet hands.

Unlike Percy, I still got wet, but I dried pretty quickly.

The water...it smelled SALTY...

Oh, good Lord.

I turned around to see my very annoying, WAAAAAAAY older, half-brother.

"Wassup, lil sis?!" Triton grinned, with his green shark teeth making him look demented.

I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I turned around and yelled, "PEEEEEEEEEEEEERCY!"

* * *

**WOO! SURPRISE CAMEO APPEARENCE! Man, can't wait to see the misadventures that result! I wonder how Percu is gonna react! And how Tritin will react to Daddy. **

**Keep in mind that "Dearest" stepmother Amphitrite is no longer married to Daddy, and that she doesn't like me. She tried to KILL me once! **

**I do not lie. It's the TRUTH, for Pete's sake!**

**And who the heck IS Pete, anyway?!**

**I learned that from a VERY SPECIAL EDITION of The Hardy Boys graphic novels, BTW. **

**Speaking of which, I'm thinking of doing a Nancy Dre and Hardy Boys fic, and they travel all over North America, going to different cities, solving different crimes committed by the same person, etc. **

**BTW, if you guys also like Sonic de Hedgehog, I made a crossover between Percy and Sonic.**

**AND I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE PJO SECTION AND SOMEONE HAD WRITTEN A STORY CALLED THE HOUSE OF HADES AND FOR THE COVER THEY HAD THE FREAKING COVER FOR THE HOUSE OF HADES AHHHHHH I'M FLIPPING OUT!**

**Since I'm bored...**

***cue music and singing***

**I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS**

**THERE THEY ARE, STANDING IN THE ROAD**

**BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD**

**I LIKE MY COCONUTS BIG. **

**There's a scene in "The Lion King" where Zazu is flying around and sings that! **

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**

**P.S. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. TO. BE. WRITTEN. IN. THE. HISTORY. OF. THIS. STORY. EVER. PERIOD.**


	16. Chapter 16: Triton's a JERK

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would not be a poor girl going to public school. I would have a private tutor, and a mansion with a grand piano even if I can't play the piano.**

**Will: …**

**Me: What? They're so pretty!**

**_Yello. She likes pianos? I should give her mine!_  
**

* * *

(Poseidon's POV)

Daddy jerked his head upward when he heard someone scream his name. "Shazer?" he asked before walking away.

Theeny and I followed after him.

He walked into a room to find that nice girl I had played with earlier and this really weird looking boy.

He looked at me. "No way," he whispered.

Daddy sighed. "What are you doing here Triton?"

"I just came to bother Dad. I figured he was up here, but not like this."

Why was he looking at me?

Daddy gave him a weird look. "You didn't know?"

The weird boy threw his arms up in the air. "How am I supposed to know? Ever since Dad divorced Mom no one tells me anything!"

"You decided to live with your mother. She has no contact with anyone on Olympus."

He glared at my Daddy. "Dad made his preference well known."

The nice girl, who Daddy called Shazer, hit him. "Triton, just grow up."

"He left us." The weird boy glared at Theeny. "For some stuck up snob who ruined our lives."

Theeny frowned. Why was he glaring at her?

Daddy glared at him. "She's marrying him. You need to deal with it."

Shazer nodded. "I love Minerva, she's great for him."

That named sounded familiar, but Theeny looked confused. If she didn't know something, I didn't either.

Stupid, which I think is a good name for him, rolled his eyes. "You only say that because Mom tried to poison you."

Hades, who was still dancing around like an idiot, stopped. "Poison? Can I have for Mets's cereal?"

Stupid smiled. "Of course, if she shares her cereal with Athena."

I gasped. "Theeny nice!"

"Hardly," he laughed.

Theeny kicked him in the shins.

"Ow!" he screamed. "You little!"

He tried to grab her. Shazer and Daddy held him back.

I hugged Theeny. "You be okay. I won't let him poison you."

She wiped her eyes. "Really?"

I nodded. Stupid snorted instead. I glared at him. "You're a meanie!" I yelled.

He gave me a funny look. "What?"

"Theeny my girlfriend! She smart and pretty. You're dumb with stupid teeth!"

He frowned. "What?"

"I like her, not you!"

Stupid had a bigger frown. "That's what I thought." He stormed out and both Daddy and Shazer looked a little sad and a little angry.

"By the gods, I will figure out a way to kill him," Shazer said with a kcik to the wall. "He had to ruin my sleep for this! I was having a really good dream too."

Daddy looked at her. "Huh?"

Her face turned red. "It was nothing."

"Really? Because…"

"What in the name of Hades happened here?!"

**(Triton's a jerk. You don't make little girls cry. You can give them gifts, but you don't threaten to poison them).**

(Elizabeth's POV)

I had been having a mixed day. Will and I had a food fight and ended up kissing, my mom was a baby, and Annabeth yelled at me.

Yelling at me was a light way to describe it, but that's what it was. I don't really know what her problem was. I'm barely younger than her and Will's only a year older than me.

Now however this was a sight. Shazer was blushing, Percy looked both mad and curious, Mom was crying, and Poseidon was holding her.

It took me a second to get over how adorable two toddlers hugging were, but then I set my mind to more important matters. "I second Annabeth, what happened?"

"Stupid made Theeny cry," Poseidon said.

I blinked. "Stupid?"

Percy sighed. "He means Triton. Do you know why he's so mad?"

Oh dear. "Yes I do. Three reasons."

They all looked towards me. "Well, why? I wasn't aware there was any reason for him to hate Athena."

"One, you seem to forget Triton is older than her."

Percy blinked. "Of course he is. She's like two!"

I sighed, "I meant before."

"What?"

"Triton is a good ten years older, or maybe more."

Annabeth arched her eyebrows. "So you know how robbed the cradle?"

"Well for gods not really," I said. "But it means that Triton's daughter Pallas grew up to be her best friend."

"Oh my," my sister said. "She's the one that…"

I nodded. "It's close to the anniversary."

Mom looked around sadly. "Pal?" She blinked. "Where's Pal?"

"She's not here sweetie," I said gently kneeling down to her level.

Percy however was confused. "Anniversary of what?"

Shazer sighed. "Are you an idiot?"

"What?"

She groaned and whispered very quietly, "Of her death."

Mom and Poseidon didn't hear her but Hades did. "Death!"

He sounded so happy. "Death!"

Mom looked sad. "Death?"

Hades bounced around. "Skeletons, ghosts!"

Poseidon looked at him. "Stop it, you make Theeny sad!"

The god of the underworld stopped mid-jump and blinked. "How death sad?"

"How it not sad?" Mom asked.

"You boring," Hades said. "I like Perse better than you."

Poseidon tightened his grip around my mother. "Theeny mine anyway."

We ushered the three of them over to Piper, Frank, and Hazel so we could speak for a moment.

"I'm going to have to speak to Dad about this later," Percy said with a sigh.

I nodded. "He needs to get Triton away from his mother for a bit, she's a bad influence."

Annabeth sighed. "I didn't realize they both hated Mom so much."

I shook my head. "Neither did I really. I think that might be the reason she's never been to his realm."

"What?" Shazer asked. "Never? They'll be married really soon!"

I sighed. "I don't know what she's thinking. She'll be their queen soon enough. And that I think is reason number two that Triton doesn't like Mom."

Percy blinked. "Why?"

"Well she did accidentally kill his daughter. And know he'll have to bow down to her and Mel." I sighed. "That's where the third problem comes in."

"And that is?" Annabeth asked.

"Well historically Kings make their heir the current wife's child, because the other ones remind them of their exes."

Annabeth thought a moment. "So he thinks he'll lose his spot as heir to Mel."

I agreed. "It's what I would do in Poseidon's shoes. She's far less cruel and jerky."

Percy nodded. "But she's never been there either."

"True," I nodded. "But she doesn't PMS quite as much as her brother does."

"Umm," I heard a familiar voice call. "Should I leave? I don't really want to talk about that."

It was Will. I looked at his right hand which was behind his back. "What do you have?"

* * *

**I felt like drama today. I never liked Triton anyway. I've been a bit preoccupied with school, but we got cancelled today so I figured I better work on this.**

**My favorite part was when Poseidon called Triton stupid. What was yours?**

**Dionysus: *screams***

**Me: Whoops, guess I sounded too much like Dora.**

**Dionysus: *shivers***

**Me: Yo no entiendo chicos.**

**Will: Did you just say, "I don't understand boys?"**

**Me: How come you're better at Spanish than English?**

**Will: How come you think you know everything?**

**Me: How come I haven't beat you up with that stupid keytar of yours yet?**

**Will: Point made.**

**_Pallas was Triton's...DAUGHTER?! MY BRAIN HAS JUST IMPLODED._  
**


	17. Chapter 17: I FINISHED IT! (sneeze)

**Hewwo!**

**I had some writer's block while writing this and ended up rewriting the whole chapter, which is why this was taking so long. *sneeze* Plus, I haz a cold since Tuesday as well. *sneeze* It's getting better, though-ACHOO! *sniffles* Or not. **

**NOOOOO! I HAVE TO GET BRACES AND GET SOME TEETH PULLED OUT! NOOOOOOO! *insert bad Luke Skywalker impression here :(***

**SHOUTOUT TO SONOFTHETRIGOD! He won a little contest thingy in "I'm a WHAT!"**

**REVIEWS**

**GirlHayley: Thanks! Yeah, I started a poking war with TSA12.5. She smacked me with "The Hobbit." She no like to be touched XD. Yeah, I wouldn't mind being in your story! Well, when people are gay in real life, I don't really mind. But when people pair two people of the same gender (Read: Percy and Nico 0_o) together? I HAZ PROBLEMO. Sorry, I've been lazy. TRATIE AND SHAZICO FTW! (And Percabeth *smiles then sneezes*) **

**BUDoH: YES. YES HE IS. He gets it from his mom's side. SHE TRIED TO FREAKING POISON ME. Really! Go ask Connor! Yeah. I was like "HE'S A FREAKING JERK! WHO WOULD GO WITH HIM?!" Then again, online some people say that Pallas is a daughter of Daddy...**

**rrfanman: Thanx! YES. POTHENA IS AWESOME. IT IS VERY VERY AWESOME. **

**sonofthetrigod: It WAS hilarious?! *reads it again* Well, I chuckled here and there. But little kids are ALWAYS like that (I have three little bros). Thanx! Yeah, Apollo can be pretty stupid sometimes. Like calling Thalia GRANDMA. That wasn't a very smart move. Nope, Nico doesn't like me.**

**Sonic: Because he LOVES ya!**

**Me: *snoves Sonic***

***sneezes* Stupid cold. Yeah, I didn't know that! Didn't say it ANYWHERE in my encyclopedia! **

**bat fan1987: NEW REVIEWER! FREE COOKIES! Yeah, he's a jerk. Freaking HATE the guy!**

**the soul alchemist15: YES. YES I WILL. *grabs the weapons* LET US TERMINATE HIM!**

**Disclaimer: In addition to NOT owning PJO, I do NOT own whatever movie Chucky is in. In fact, I've never even SEEN it! Ditto for Mission Impossible.**

**Me: ONE, TWO, FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOU-**

**Nico: *hands on ears* STOP SINGING THAT!**

**Me: Aw, is Nico scared?!**

**Nico: No.**

**Me: THREE, FOUR, SHUT THE DOOR! (I sang that whenever the lights were being turned out in the Theater during rehearsals. Everyone was so ANNOYED!)**

**Nico: *leaves room***

* * *

(Dionysus's POV)

**(A/N: Yeah, I'm using Mr. D. Partly because I like doing the POV's for the gods, and partly because his should be pretty funny.)**

I think the movie that Mommy and Daddy are watching is boring. Chucky isn't scary at all.

Maybe Hermie knew something fun to do.

While Chucky murdered another victim, I quietly snuck out and walked towards Hermie's house, like a spy.

"Do do do do do do-"

Wait. Spies are quiet. They don't sing the Mission Impossible theme song.

I started walking quietly again towards the back door, and peered around the corner.

Huh?

The door was swinging open!

"Boo!"

"Didn't scare me," I said, turning towards Hermie.

"Aww..." Hermie's head drooped.

"Spies?"

His head became happy again. "Yeah!"

"Let's spy on Hecate!"

"Let's!"

We started looking for Hecate.

"Do do do-"

"Hermie, spies are QUIET. They no sing Mission Impossible song."

"Oh. Yeah."

We found Hecate's house then.

"Let's see...tounge of newt...toe of frog...leg of lamb...ear of dog..."

**(A/N: YES, I just HAD to make it rhyme.)**

"It's a spell!" I whispered.

"Or maybe a potion!" Hermie said.

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh, yeah. Spies!"

We quickly tiptoed nearer to the cauldron and watch Hecate add more stuff to the potion/spell/whatever it is.

"Now, in order to make this last longer..." Hecate quickly turned around to look for an ingredient. "Where's the mint leaves?"

Hermie picked up a bottle that said MINT LEAVES. "Here!"

"Thanks." Hecate turned around and took the bottle from Hermie, and opened it. Then she turned back around. "WHAT THE-"

"Oops," Hermie whimpered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"Spies!" I said, and then clamped a hand over my mouth. She wasn't supposed to know that I was here!

Hectae looked very not happy. "OUT. NOW."

"Spies!" I said again, and then I saw a pretty purple bottle. "Oh!" I grabbed one of the things in there. "Yummy!"

"Wait!" Hecate said, and snatched the bottle from me. Then I put the thing in my mouth and swallowed.

"Mmm, that was yummy!"

Then I started feeling...funny.

***What happened to Bacchus?! Stay tuned after this random line break***

(Annabeth's POV)

"Yes, I thoroughly agree. What's behind you, Solace?" I asked.

"Uh...Could I give this to Elizabeth in private?" Then he saw Shazer. "Why are you blushing?"

I looked at Shazer again. Her cheeks weren't as red as they were earlier, but the flush stayed there.

And then it grew deeper. "Uh..."

"Yes, I'd like to know what your dream was about." Percy crossed his arms, and I stifled a giggle. He looked like he was a dad.

"None of your business. I'm thirteen, and I can handle my OWN problems! Geez, you're acting like Daddy."

Percy looked shocked at the idea of acting like Poseidon. "No I don't!"

"Well, when you're being overprotective...yeah. You kinda do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

I rubbed my head. When those two fight, it's not uncommon to get a migraine. "Why don't you just tell us?"

"Uh..." Shazer blushed again.

Oh, I could see where this was going. "Does it involve Nico?"

"No!" she squeaked, and her blush worsened.

Percy frowned. "I don't approve of you dating."

"Shut up, Percy! I'm going back to Diana's cabin. C'mon, Pluto!" Shazer stalked out, still red.

That girl must learn how to hide her emotions better.

"The next time that she denys that she likes Nico, I'm just gonna smack myself with something," my sister declared.

"They don't like each other," Percy argued.

"Well, go tell Aph that. She'd probably join the Hunters if that meant that they would get together," Elizabeth retorted.

"Fine." Percy left. Wowk he was being serious. "Oh, Lady Hecate! What brings you here?"

What was Hecate doing?

We all looked out the door to see Shazer, Hades, and Percy talking to a very angry-looking Hecate.

"Look, who's in charge of Dionysus and Hermes again?!" the goddess demanded.

"Um, Connor and Lacy were watching Hermes, while Katie and Pollux were in charge of Dionysus. Why?" my boyfriend answered.

Hercate leaned closer to Percy. "I found them. In my house. And do you know what Dionysus did?!"

"What?" Shazer asked.

Hecate stepped aside to reveal Hermes and...was that...DIONYSUS?!

* * *

**YEAH! CLIFFHANGERS! HA HA HA!**

**BTW, I was listening to the radio once, and this song called "I'm Never Too Far AWay" came on, and then I suddenly get images of Shazico in my head, and now I use that song as a Shazico song! YAY!**

**(And for all you perverts, the images were NOT dirty, gracias.)**

**Anyway, on a random topic, how many people recognized my username? If you did, your childhood was AWESOME. The author of "Just You, Me, and The Duck" (WHICH IS AN AWESOME PERCABETH STORY!) recognized it, but only because it freaked her brother out XD.**

**Well, *sneeze* I have a weird question, for all you guys out there.**

**Do you flirt by annoying your crush?**

**Because there's these two guys at school. One of them says "We're best friends, right?!" and the other says "HEY BEST FRIEND!" And they've only started doing it THIS smeester, no problemo LAST semester. **

**The first guy? I don't even know his NAME. And the second guy is the loudest, most OBNOXIOUS person that I have EVER met. And he doesn't listen to the teacher. How on EARTH is he in honors?!**

***sneeze* Crap, better get some medicine. **

**TTYLXOX! (No, I don't watch"Shake it Down" or whatever it is.)**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	18. Chapter 18: Candied wine!

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would not be writing PJO FanFiction. I would be writing actual books or not and just live off the royalties.**

**Will: Lazy.**

***I stick my tongue out at him***

* * *

(Pollux's POV)

_Child's Play _marathon? How lucky could I get! Horror and comedy, I just hoped Dad wouldn't pick up any bad language from it.

"Pollux?"

I turned to see Kayla looking up at me with worried blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Where's your father?" she asked.

I looked around. "Oh my gods, Dad?" I got off the couch and began to search. "Dad?" He wasn't under the couch or in his room.

"Did he find his wine cellar?" Kayla asked curiously.

I shook my head. "It's gone. Zeus had it taken out when Dad disobeyed him."

She sighed. "Your father does love to disobey his authority figures. I doubt that much has changed even as a baby."

That was brilliant. I could have kissed her right then and there.

"Exactly!"

She looked confused. By the gods, did she look cute when she was confused.

"What on earth do you mean?"

I laughed a little. "I know exactly where he went."

She looked at me from out under her blonde bangs. "How on Earth do you know that?"

"Where did we tell all the children they were not allowed to go?"

Kayla smiled. "Hecate's room!"

"Exactly!" My smile faltered a bit. "We're going to be in so much trouble." She touched my shoulder. Why was her hand so soft and soothing?

She smiled that irritating Apollo cabin smile. They all had them. They always spoke of confidence even when they had none. Most of the time I just wanted to punch them the moment they brought it out.

What did they have any right to smile about when life sucks this much for me?

But, when she smiled I smiled with her. It didn't annoy me, it just made me feel good. Is that what they meant by Apollo being the god of healing? Was Kayla healing me?

"We'll be fine," she said soothingly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess we will be."

"C'mon," she said. "Let's go find the loudest noise, and then we'll be sure to find your father."

With that we were off through the halls of Olympus. Soon enough we found a large, disorganized riot of people all gathered in one spot. At the center of it all was Dad.

Dad who looked…drunk. Why was he drunk?

"What's wrong with my dad?"

Hecate glared at me. "Weren't you watching him?"

"He slipped out," I said quietly. "In case you haven't noticed he's kind of quiet. We did actually try you know. He's sneakier than you would think."

Kayla nodded. "The real question is why is he drunk?"

The goddess looked at us. "He and Hermes decided t enter my room, against orders. Then he found my bottle of candied wine, and ate some of the contents."

"You keep wine just around your house?"

She sighed. "It was an old experiment." She waved it off as if it was nothing. "However the problem is that it is partially defective."

"Defective?" Elizabeth asked. I hadn't even really noticed she was here.

Hecate sighed. "It's just a little inconvenient. Nothing of any real importance; it's just a bit odd."

I sighed. "Odd how?"

"Just personality swings some stuff like that, maybe a change in appearance?"

I laughed without humor. "Is that all? That's nothing."

**(Sarcastic line breaks for the win)**

(Hermes's POV)

I'm not scared of trouble. I get yelled at all the time. Hermie don't do this, Hermie don't do that.

But this lady was scary looking, and Mommy and Daddy weren't here. Everyone was talking about Di. No one cared about me.

Everyone was tall and scary and I wanted someone. Hades was pulling at his clothes and watching Di act funny. Theeny and Poseidon were sitting together in the corner talking about something.

All the adults were talking. And the lady really scared me.

She kept looking at me. I didn't like that.

Her cold eyes scared me. "I want Arty."

One of the girls looked at me with a curious expression. I think she was Theeny's mommy. "Hermes…"

"But, she nice."

She nodded. "But Hermes…"

"I want Arty!"

Everyone looked at me. "What?" the scary lady asked.

"She pretty and nice!" I said.

"Hermes…" Theeny's mommy warned.

I didn't care. "She the prettiest girl ever!"

Poseidon looked mad. "Theeny the prettiest girl ever!"

"No," Hades said. "Perse is!"

Di coughed and laughed funny. "No…Adie is!"

"They're all standing up for their women," Poseidon's daddy said.

Scary lady was thinking. "Why did Hermes protect Arty?"

Poseidon, Hades, and Theeny's parents all looked at each other. "Well," Hades's daddy (why did Hades call him Mommy?) said.

Hades's mommy put her hand over his mouth. "What part of secret do you not understand?" she asked.

He mumbled something from under her hand.

"Secret?" I asked.

Poseidon's mommy nodded. "A secret. Shh…"

"Why secret?" I asked.

I heard a sigh. It was Theeny's mommy. "Artemis doesn't want them to know."

My eyes felt wet. "Arty…"

"I'm sorry Hermes," she said quietly.

"Why?"

She tried to tell me something, but I was screaming in my head. And I couldn't hear her.

"But she my girlfriend." I said quietly. "Why she not want to tell everyone?"

Scary lady looked at us strangely. "Girlfriend?"

* * *

**Whoops. Someone let a secret fly there.**

**I love shipping Hertames. So yeah, it sort of popped its head in here.**

**Yay!**

**Will: You could totally pass for an Aphrodite kid sometimes.**

**Me: But you like me.**

**Will: Sure whatever you want to believe.**

**Me: What **_**do **_**you have behind your back?**

**Will: Later.**

**Me: You're so mean.**

**Anyway I apologize for how short this is. I just couldn't think of any more.**

_**Some Shazico would've been nice...but points for the candied wine, I wouldn't have come up with that.**_


	19. Chapter 19: IT'S FINALLY HERE!

**HEYA!**

**Me: *running around like crazy***

**Gem: What the heck?!**

**Me: TSA12.5 WAS ON TUMBLR AND SHE FOUND OUT THAT RICK RIORDAN WROTE SOMETHING WHERE CARTER WAS ON LONG ISLAND AND THEN HE GOT EATEN BY A CROCIDILE AND THEN PERCY SAVES HIM!**

**Gem: ...*runs around with me*...**

**AND IT'S REALLY FUNNY!**

**SOME QUOTES**

**Percy: Dude, you want your sword straightened out?!**

**Carter: *insulted* It's a SCIMITAR! It's SUPPOSED to be like this!**

**IT'S CALLED "The Son of Sobek!" AND IT'S IN THE BACK OF THE PAPERBACK VERSION OF THE SERPENT'S SHADOW. AND I READ PART OF IT AND I FOUND OUT THAT CARTER PUNCHES PERCY IN THE FACE WITH A FIST OF HORUS. **

**Percy: THAT FREAKING HURT.**

**Okay, DO NOT ASK ME WHY, but there's this story called "Mother Thalia," and I was thinking of that while re-reading this, and then I had a CRAZY idea.**

**What if there was a story where the kids of the Big Three got turned into babies?**

**And now I have the image of a baby me beating up a baby Nico XD!**

**The only thing wrong with that image is that I was a pretty quiet baby.**

**YES, I was QUIET, now shut up.**

**Just to be nice, Diana's gonna think of Thalia as "Aunty"..."Angel."**

**Me: *running around room like a maniac***

**Percy: What?**

**Me: MY SPANISH TEACHER IS MAKING US WATCH DORA IN CLASS!**

**Bacchus: *screams***

**Me: Oops...heh heh heh...**

**Oh, yes. I had a poll on my profile, talking about where the gods should go. Anyway, I have the poll winner! It's...**

**DISNEYWORLD!**

**Nice choice everyone! I haven't been to Moody Gardens for awhile, and I haven't been to the other places. Except for Disneyworld XD.**

**REVIEWS**

**Sorry, everyone. Big rush to get this chapter at ya, so no review responses :/. **

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. PJO! SO STOP ASKING ME IF YOU CAN BUY IT! GODS...**

* * *

(Diana's POV)

"Wonder what the commotion outside is all about," Mommy said, looking out the window.

Aunty stopped trying to destroy Apollo's stereo and looked out there with her. "Hey, I thought Hecate was making the cure!"

"That's what I thought."

"Is Hermie there?" I asked.

Aunty scowled. "Really? Why are you asking about a BOY god?!"

Mommy pursed her lips. "What's up with Dionysus? He looks...drunk?"

"A drunk Mr. D?! That doesn't sound too good!" Aunty walked out the door. "We better go check it out."

"Thalia! Wait!" Mommy ran out after her.

"Mommy! Aunty! C'mon, Pollo!" I said, yanking his arm.

"Who Aunty?" he asked me.

"Aunty! She have shiny circle on head, like angel!" Angel? "Aunty Angel?"

"No. She Grandma!"

"AUNTY ANGEL." I pulled out an arrow.

He looked at it. "Aunty Angel?"

"Good. Let's find them!" I scampered out the door.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF FICS WITH PERCABETH (pretty big linebreak!)***

"WHAT?!"

"You're kidding me...Right?! Right?!"

"OH MY GODS!"

"I KNEW it!"

"What going on?" Apollo said as we reached the crowd of adults.

"Hello! Move, please?" I asked, tapping the leg of Poseidon's mommy.

She looked down, and smiled weirdly. "Hello, Artemis."

"Where Mommy and Aunty Angel?" I asked.

Poseidon's mommy pointed. "Over there."

"Thank you!" I said, and pulled Apollo over. "C'mon, Pollo!"

"Why can't we listen music?" he said.

"Your music silly."

"It not!"

"Is too!"

"It not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too-"

"ARTY!" someone said, and knocked me over.

"HEY!" I said, and grabbed an arrow, but it was only Hermie. I lowered the arrow. "Hermie! Why you scare me?!"

Hermie looked at me. "I sowwy."

I glared.

Hermie looked down at the ground, like he was sad. "I no try to hurt girlfriend again."

"I not your girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Is too! We go to mall!"

My cheeks felt weird. "Once."

"So they ARE dating..." Hera's mommy said.

I looked at her. "Once."

"Once still counts," Athena's mommy said.

Hades's mommy looks at her. "Well, the whole neighborhood knows. Might as well tell the whole camp."

"That probably wouldn't be such as good idea-"

Hades's mommy pushed Hades's daddy. "Sheesh, dummy! Don't ya know sarcasm when you hear it?!"

"Boys are icky," I told her.

Hermie looked sad. "Even me?"

"You not as icky. Apollo VERY icky."

Apollo looked mad. "Meanie! You no say that about older brother!"

"I older!"

"I am!"

Hades's mommy rubbed her head. "Oh, they're starting to annoy me..."

Hecate was too. "Well, maybe we could take them someplace..."

***Where will Hectae take us?! Find out after this random line break (Plus, she doesn't have a Roman name!)***

(Hecate's POV)

"What?" Elizabeth frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I grinned. "Oh, I was thinking that, if necessary, I could zap you guys someplace. Like an amusement park or something."

"Circus?" Hermes asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "No. It was another place...Some of you have probably already been there..."

"The Smithsonian?" Annabeth asked.

"The Houston Museum of Natural Science?" Will inquired.

"Universal Studios?" Percy asked.

"Moody Gardens?" Frank added.

"A taco place?"

We all stared at Leo, who had just recently joined the group, along with Reyna and Hephaestus.

**(A/N: WHY THE HECK DID I JUST PAIR HECATE AND HEPHAESTUS TOGETHER IN MY HEAD?!)**

"What?! Tacos are AWESOME! Whoa! What's up with Mr. D?!"

"He and Hermes walked into my room, where Dionysus had some candied wine," I explained through gritted teeth.

"Well, if you're planning on teleporting us all, wake up Connor and Lacy," Reyna said.

"What?"

"They're asleep on the couch."

"Now we see how Mercury got out so easily," Jason muttered.

"He's the god of thieves," Piper pointed out.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, ANYWAY, what was the place?" Mel asked.

I smiled. "Ever been to Disneyworld?"

Everything was silent...for about twenty seconds.

"WHAT?! NO WAY?!"

"I've always WANTED to go there!"

"Do they have tacos?!"

"AWESOME!"

"Send us there ASAP!"

I held up my hands. "WHOA," okay, you may want to get the others first-"

No sooner had I said those words that the whole place was deserted, leaving me with Mel and the gods.

Well, that escalated quickly.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF THE ENTIRE PERCY JACKSON AND KANE CHRONICLES FNADOM FREAKING OUT BECAUSE PERCY AND CARTER MET, SO THAT MEANS THAT THIS LINEBREAK IS HUGE***

"Disneyworld. As in, THE Disneyworld?!"

"HOLY HADES..."

"You're KIDDING me...Right?! RIGHT?!"

"This is too good to be true!"

"Is everyone here?" I asked, counting heads. "Yup, that's everyone."

"Wait, do we need to pack anything?" Drew asked.

"Nope. And p, when I zap you there, you'll arrive in the suites that I arranged for you. You'll all be in the Animal Hotel."

**(A/N: Well, that hotel near the Animal Kingdom. I can't remember its name.)**

"Isn't it that hotel with all of those animals?" Shazer inquired.

"Yes. I think so."

"When do we leave?"

"Right..." I drew out the word as I snapped my fingers.

"Now!" I said to an empty space.

Ah. Peace and quiet at last.

"BABY BABY BABY OHHHH..."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted, and turned around violently towards Apollo's cabin. "Ooh! That god is SO dead!"

* * *

**WOOHOO! INSULTING JUSTIN BIEBER TIME!**

**Yeah. Can anyone imagine the gods on "It's a Small World?" Vesta would be pretty calm. Diana would be aiming arrows at the dolls and Apollo, who would be singing along. Vulcan would be imagining ways to make the place even better. Daddy would be doing stuff with the water. Minerva would be sprouting facts about the countries. Venus would be exclaiming about the costumes. Pluto wouldn't even BE on the ride! The others...I don't know...**

**Anyway, did anyone else laugh when Mercury thought of all of us demigods as adults? I know I did.**

**Ugh, having to limit your vocab when talking from a god's POV and making the grammar bad REALLY gets me.**

**DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANY DANIEL'S SISTER JOKES.**

**DON'T.**

**TODAY'S QUESTION:**

**Whats everyone's fav thing at Disneyworld?! I LOVED Splash Mountain! But I thought that I was gonna DIE after I was forced to ride Space Mountain...**

**HOW TO END THE WORLD IN JUST ONE EASY STEP!**

**1. Give me an espresso coffee.**

**And then just sit back, relax, and enjoy the end of the world!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	20. Chapter 20: DA ZOOOOOO!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Disneyworld which I've never even been to, even though I have travelled through Disneyland in my Kinect game.**

**Will: Please don't do what you did to them in game.**

**Me: You don't think the Beast would appreciate a hug?**

**Will: No.**

**Me: You're just jealous I love him more than you. **

_**She's never BEEN to Disneyworld?! Why didn't I think about that?! *hits head on table repeatedly***_

* * *

(Mel's POV)

I was kind of surprised to see my sister in the state she was in. Elizabeth, who was the calmest of my half siblings, looked like she was bouncing off the wall. She picked up Mom and started dancing around singing Disney songs.

Will chuckled slightly, before butting in and handing her what had been behind his back. It appeared to be a bouquet of roses.

She laughed loudly and took one of the white roses and put it in Mom's hair.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Of course!" she laughed and within a second she kissed him much to his evident surprise. "Thank you, Will."

Shazer wasn't amused. "Let's just hit up Disney, you're grossing out the kids."

"It sweet!" Aph called

I rolled my eyes. "I agree with Shazer. We should actually go somewhere. It is Disney."

Percy looked inside the envelope on the table. "Sweet! Disney Fast Passes! No lines for us."

"I want to see a princess!" Aphrodite called.

"Me too!" Ares cried.

I could feel Clarisse groan from clear across the room. Chris rubbed his girlfriend's back, which I believed was the only thing keeping her from killing herself from throwing herself to the wolves I could hear baying nearby. Why were they up anyway? Then I noticed Artemis.

She was standing on Hermes's shoulders and looking out the window. The wolves must have felt her presence.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to look at me. "I think we should start with the animals."

My aunt's eyes lit up. Apollo groaned. "No! Animals stupid!"

"Shh, Pollo. Your sister wants to see the animals," I warned.

"But Mommy, she stupid too!"

"Pollo!"

He looked up apologetically and I think my heart melted a bit when he opened his blues eyes up wide and looked up at me. "Sorry, Mommy."

"Apologize to your sister."

He looked over to his sister with a smirk I didn't trust. "Sorry Baby Sis. We can go play with tiny little animals."

"I not the baby. You the baby!"

I groaned. "Not this again."

Apollo looked at me. "Mommy?" I felt my eyes flash from green to grey and he flinched. "I sorry, mommy. Don't get angry."

"I'm not angry, Apollo."

"You're not?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Yay! I like you. I don't want you angry!"

My sister Elizabeth giggled slightly. She looked at me and mouthed 'He likes you.' When was she going to get this stupid idea out of her head? Apollo and I are never going to be a couple.

I rolled my eyes at her and picked Apollo up into my arms. "Let's go everyone!"

**(Line break made of lateness because of writer's block)**

(Leo's POV)

I always loved going to the zoo with Mom before she died. Then again, that was when I thought alligators were fire-breathing dragons; though knowing what I do now… "Rey-Rey! Let's head to the lizards."

She looked at me grumpily. "Valdez, what are you talking about?"

"Lizards, you know they're cool, they breathe fire, and they're the only animal that eats tacos!"

"You're such a child."

I flashed her my classic Leo grin. "C'mon you know you want to get on the Team Leo train!" I sang my next words. "We have t-shirts." She pushed me out of her way slightly. "Ouch, Rey! That really hurts, c'mon Dad let's go without her."

I grabbed Dad's hand, man never thought I'd say that, and let him just out of view. He looked up at me. "Mommy?"

I held up my hand. "Give it a moment." I began to count aloud in Spanish. "Uno, dos, tres…"

"Valdez," I heard her say. "I'm so going to regret this aren't I?"

I clutched my heart in surprise. "Are you trying to kill me, Rey? What's more fun than a day out with Leo?"

I could hear her mumbling a bunch of words in Latin, before she switched to a language I actually recognized, Spanish. Didn't she know I'm bilingual? I listened in anyway. Good looking, awesome, why yes I am! (Lying to you? Why would I lie to you? Of course she said I was incredibly hot. I'm Leo!)

"Gracias, mi reina."

She tensed up. "What did you say?"

"Thank my queen, c'mon the lizards await."

"Hold up Valdez, you know Spanish, you're immune to fire, and you can build anything. What's next?"

I flashed her, another smile. "I can conjure fire at a moment's notice. I'm one of the few demigods who isn't dyslexic. I'm a boss at everything I do. And I'm fluent in Morse Code as well as Spanish and English."

"You also have a big head."

I laughed. "Well Rey, what can you do besides look pretty?"

"I expect you to find that out on your own Valdez."

I arched my eyebrow. "Really Rey? Making me do all the hard work."

"You're making me go to see the lizards; it's the least I could do."

I looked offended. "Hey, if you don't want to meet Octavian's mom, then fine by me. I just thought it would be a fun little outing with Dad here."

Reyna gave me an odd look. "I don't get you Valdez. Octavian's mom?"

"Have you seen the guy? If his mom isn't a lizard, then I have no explanation for his existence."

She smirked slightly. "I'm seriously afraid for your sanity."

"So is everyone else, Rey-Rey. Join the club."

* * *

**Hi? How's it going? I haven't said hi in a while, but high school keeps me busy.**

**Don't you love busywork? I do.**

**Will: That's sarcasm.**

**Me: Do you want a cookie?**

**Will: Yes!**

**Me: Learn sarcasm better first.**

_**LLEEEEEEYYYYYNNNNNAAAAA! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! *faints***_


	21. Chapter 21: KALI RIVER RAPIDS!

**YAY FOR MORE STORY!**

**OMG OVER 9000 VIEWS I LUV YOU ALLZ!**

**Percy: *sitting in a chair, headphones, plugged in, trying to look "cool," but he's failing at it***

**Me: *running around like a maniac* AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Percy: *holds out a book, which I ram right into, making me stop cold* What on EARTH are you freaking out about?!**

**Me: *surprisingly calm* Just for a laugh, I looked up Thalico pics, and I found out that, in an interview in 2008, Rick Riordan said that Thalico was his fav couple.**

**Percy: I have NO idea who this Rick guy that everyone keeps talking about is. **

**Me: Suit yourself. *resumes running around and screaming***

**HE REALLY DID! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**REVIEWS**

**EEMS: YAY YOU GOTZ AN ACCOUNT! *claps hands childishly :)* Latte? *drinks it* Mmm, nice cup of coffee-*spits it out and gags* BLEAH! Oh, yeah. That's why I don't drink coffee.**

**Guest: Prosperina (Persephone). I LOVE cats, especially tigers! ARGH WHY DID I TYPE THAT?!**

**rrfanman: I nearly PUKED. OM. YES! I wonder who Ron's godly parent is...Remember SB?! UH-OH IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT. :D**

**sonofthetrigod: *beats myself up for not knowing that* Aw, thanx! Yeah, like my math teacher said to one of them "You might as well ask her out" and he did. In CLASS. I yelled "NO!" **

**Fernlight: OHHHHHHH. Sorry. Like I said, I don't watch Disney channel. Like you could ask me to name the characters in "Boston and Bailey" and I would look at you like you're crazy. **

**AmandaDaughterofHades: Thanks! OMG I CLICKED ON ONE AND GOT RICK ROLLED! DORA IN WHAT?! Oh, sorry. Alpacas?! Say! THAT'S an idea! YEAH! HIGH FIVES!**

**the soul alchemist 15: SWEET! I MUST FIND THAT EPISODE! FINISH HER! FINISH HER NOW! *chigs coffee and throws it back up* LEO FANGIRL ALERT! LEO FANGIRL ALERT! WEE OO WEE OO! **

**Guest: SPACE MOUNTAIN?! U CRAZY BRO?! 8? Not that bad! **

**BUDoH: *rains cookies***

**GirlHayley: CCAAAAAAPPPPPSSSS LLOOOOOOCCCCKKK...I SHIP DEVLEY AND CORN! YOU'D BETTER UPDATE, TOO! **

**Blue Girl: WHYNTHANK YOU! *really lame attempt at a dramatic bow* YES. YES I SHALL.**

**Leonard Church814: ONCE DOCE TRECE CUATORCE QUINCES DIESCISIES DIESCISIETE DIESCIOCHO DIESCINUEVE VEINTE! Thanx!**

**puzzlingnerd57: YES. ADORB IN A SCARY WAY, IT IS. (YODA FTW!) POTHENA FTW!**

**Disclaimer: Shazico is my fav fan couple. Thalico is Rick Riordan's. So I'm NOT Rick Riordan!**

**WARNING: SOME SHAZICO FWUFF (FLUFF)! But IDK how to WRITE fluff though...**

**ANOTHER WARNING: SLIGHT THALICO! FRIENDLY, HOWEVER!**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Okay, Disneyworld is pretty awesome.

But Shazer was BANANAS.

"Oh my gods! I remember going through that forest and seeing all those birds! And the tigers were SO cool! And the bats!"

She ran through the exhibits, calling out random crap here and there. Well, she's the only one of us who's ever BEEN to this place.

Annabeth and Elizabeth looked pretty jealous about not being able to be the tour guides.

Then we hit Expedition Everest.

Our necks craned back as we stared up the artificial mountain, hearing the screams of those on the ride.

"Who's gonna go with me?!" Leo yelled, racing into the Fast Pass line.

"ME!" Half of the others yelled, and ran after him. Soon, the only ones left behind were me, Shazer, Annabeth, Thalia, Dad, Poseidon, Artemis, and Percy.

"Um, kids of Poseidon don't like heights," Percy reminded.

"It looks boring," Thalia grumbled.

"Staying with Percy," Annabeth said.

"Same excuse as Percy," I said. "Just replace Poseidon with Hades."

"I nearly got sick on that ride." Shazer scowled at the mountain, like she wanted to bash it in with her golf club (Which was possible).

I looked at her, and managed to notice how pretty her hair looked when the sun shine on it.

Wait...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

Percy gave me a weird look. "Dude, you okay? Looks like you're trying to eat a lemon."

"Artemis, why don't you go join your brother?" Thalia told the goddess.

She shook her head. "No. Stay with you, Aunty Angel."

Thalia's eye twitched at being called "Aunty Angel" but, hey, Apollo was calling her GRANDMA. Aunty Angel HAD to be a better name.

"We ride water!" Poseidon insisted. "Not mountains!"

"Um, are there any water rides?" Percy asked.

Shazer's grin spread so wide, I thought it would crack in two. "Follow me." Then she scampered off.

Fast girls. I like them!

GAH! What was WRONG with me?!

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY (OVER 100!)***

"SOOO..." Thalia drawed out, walking behind the group with me. "What was your REAL reason for staying behind?!"

"I don't like heights. it's as naturally as Jason not liking water: You don't wanna be in your uncle's domain."

"But HAZEL'S on the ride!"

"That's different. Jason will be on there."

"But you ain't on there!"

"So are you."

Thalia paused. "Like I said: It looked BORING."

I didn't pry anything further from my best friend. Well, not really.

"You're hiding something."

Her eyes twinkled. "Maybe. What about you?!"

"ME?!"

"Uh, YEAH!"

"Uh, NO!" I replied, mimicking her tone.

"Who rode the BIGGEST Ferris Wheel at the state fair last summer?! THRICE?! IN A ROW?!"

I sighed. "That was me."

"BEFORE we met Shazer."

"So?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "This is why I joined the Hunt. You guys are ALWAYS so clueless! Even when it comes to your OWN feelings!"

"Um, which child of Aphrodite are you, and what have you done with Thalia?!" She was scaring me.

Thalia leaned in close enough so that her lips brushed my ear. "You LIKE Shazer!"

I yelped, and backed away. "No way!"

"I'll PROVE it!"

"Suit yourself."

"What color are her eyes?!"

"Dark chocolate brown."

"How many beads are on her necklace?!"

"Zero."

"What size bra is she wearing?!"

"What's that?"

Thalia sighed. "Does she have a good figure?"

"Ye-" I cut myself off. "THALIA!"

She started laughing. "You DO like her! Tell her!"

"Eve. If I DID, I wouldn't."

"Well, if you don't do it when the time comes, I will set my PERSONAL hunting wolves out after you."

I gulped. Those wolves were NASTY.

"Oh, LOVE-birds!" somebody trilled.

"WE ARE NOT-" I turned around to see Shazer.

Her clothes hung loosely from her limbs, not too tight, yet not too baggy. Her Camp Jupiter shirt had the hem slipped into a ponytail holder, preventing it from making her look like a stick. Her jeans also were rolled up, revealing great legs that were tanned. The outfit was topped off with a pair of sneakers.

Shazer's brown hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was a mess, but not a hopeless one (Which means her hair wasn't like Leo's). The smile on her face made me wonder what mess I had gotten into NOW. Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously, but they covered up a little hurt. Maybe a bad memory of this place?

Or maybe the heartbroken kind of pain.

"Welcome to the Kali River Rapids, folks! Please stop staring at your loved one and GET IN THE LINE!" Shazer ran ahead, and I ran after her.

"Wait up, Shorty Girl!" I yelled at her.

"Not a chance, Death Brain!" she said right back.

As I watched her grin, I gave more thought to what Thalia said.

Maybe I did kinda like her, after all.

***IF YOU DID NOT FIND THAT INCREDIBLY ADORABLE AND SWEET, YOU CANNOT READ PAST THIS LINBREAK. UNDERSTAND?!***

(Lacy's POV)

Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

Travis and Connor handed everyone plastic bags in line, telling them to "Kindly puke in it and then hand them to us so we can toss them at people."

Well, all Connor said to me was "Hope you don't puke."

I blushed a little at that, but he didn't seem to notice.

Now we were all in the ride-Drew and Mel had to stay down with the kids, since they were too young in their, ah, CURRENT state-and slooooooooowly chugging up the hill.

"Please have your bags ready so that when you can barf, me and Connor can confiscate them and throw them on the mountain!" Travis reminded everyone.

"Stoll, you are SOOO gross!" Katie yelled back.

"Isn't this FUN?!" I remarked to the kid sitting behind to me. I think his name was Octopus or something. He was holding the bag and didn't look all that good.

"Let's sing a song! IT'S RAINING TACOS-" Leo started singing.

"VALDEZ!" Reyna screeched at him.

"Well, we're at the front. So we'll see the Yeti first!" Connor said joyfully to me.

"Yeah!" But inside, I was regretting my decision.

"Here...we...GO!" Jason yelled as we hit the first turn.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth.

"WOOHOO!" Will.

"YEAH, BABY!" Travis and Connor.

"FLAME ON!" That was Leo.

"BEFORE WE DIE, I LOVE YOU!" Piper to Jason.

"*barfing*" Octopus.

"Ew." Me.

Suddenly, we were in a cave, and someone-or someTHING!-was lurking behind the ice.

"Is there a malfunction?" I asked.

"I don't really know-"

"RRAAAAAAAAGH!" The Yeti suddenly burst out.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and shielded my face at the same time Connor wrapped his arms around me protectively.

The train zoomed backwards, but all that I can remember was that Connor kept his arms around me the whole time.

***THAT WAS SO SAPPY, I MADE A LINEBREAK, JUST TO TELL YOU HOW SAPPY THAT WAS***

"Just one word: AWESOME!" Jason commented.

"YEEHAA!" Will started dancing around like a cowboy, much to Elizabeth's embarrassment.

"I wish they had that back in the 40's!" Hazel exclaimed.

Octopus didn't say anything. He merely lumbered over to the trash can and barfed.

"Please hand me your barf bags, especially if they are filled with barfs!" Travis asked. Much to his disappointment-and MAYBE Connor's-, Octopus was the only one who puked, and had thrown his bag away. "C'MON!"

"How was it?" Mel asked, doodling with a stick in the dirt.

"Awsome." Frank grinned.

"Terrifying." Katie shuddered.

"WICKED!" Piper yelled.

"They needed more tacos!" Leo noted.

Everyone stared at him.

"Valdez-" Reyna begun.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

We turned to see Shazer, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, soaked to the bone, running towards us. Behind them, Hades and Poseidon chatted about the ride, while Nico trudged on blankly.

"Kali River Rapids are AWE-some!" Thalia sang.

"I think we traumatized Nico," Pefcy said, looking at said son of Hades.

"Water. So. Much. Water," Nico said, then sat down weakly.

Shazer danced around him. "Ha ha ha!"

Nico glared at her.

"Awww, does someone need a kiss to make it better?" Shazer said, puckering her lips.

And then Nico did the last thing that I expected him to do.

* * *

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER HAHAHA!**

**Me: *staring at wall***

**Leo: Is something wrong?**

**Me: *EXPLOSION!* OH MY GODS THE KIDS IN MY SEVENTH PERIOD CLASS ARE SUCH IMMATURE BABIED BRATS THEY GIVE THE TEACHER NOTHING BUT CRAP AND TROUBLE AND WON'T SHUT UP AND THEY _(Editor's Note: We would really love to include the rest of the rant here, but unforchanately it involves things that children below 12 should not know, so we shall skip to the part where Leo puts duct tape on her mouth*_**

**Leo: *puts duct tape on my mouth***

**Oh, we had a test in science today, and one of the questions was "What is the function of the nervous system?" and answer D was "To fertilize human eggs" and I'm like "WTZ?!"**

**(You'll only understand if you got the TALK)**

**Well, I got dared to see if there were any fics that supported FrankXLeo.**

**Fortunately, they're aren't any! **

**Reviewers: *breath sighs of relief***

**Me: Unfortunately, I found a fic with a Piper/Reyna/Annabeth triangle!**

**Reviewers: *screams***

**YAY THE CHAPPIE IS OVER 2000 WORDS!**

**Sooo...TIRED...ZZZZZZZ...**

**P.S. Sup, dawgs?! Leo Valdez, RULER OF YOU ALL MWAHAHAHAHA, here! **

**Anyway, I told Shazer that I'd update, as long as I didn't mess with the story. **

**BUT SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**So, if you think that Nico and Shazer should MAKE OUT in the next chapter, PUH-LEEZE put the lyrics for TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS in your reviews! Preferably "Two Is Better Than One," which I start singing around those two at camp.**

**And Piper also made me do this. Beauty Queen's getting SICK of the three-way battles in the Aphrodite cabin about who Nico should go with-Thalia, Rachel, or SHAZER!**

**I VOTE SHAZER! So...**

**WE, ****ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**

**WEEEEEE, ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**


	22. Chapter 22: HE'S GOTTA KISS DA GIRL!

**Disclaimer: Shazer and Nico can't make out they're thirteen!**

**Me: Percy!**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: Stop hijacking my work, and where's Leo?**

**Leo: *tied up in the corner with duct tape***

**Percy: I already edited your story. And upload.**

**Me: Hey what did you write?**

* * *

(Will's POV)

The same second Nico kissed Shazer, several sheep in New Zealand imploded, the Lord of the Dead laughed, and Elizabeth hit me upside the head so hard I couldn't even see straight.

"OW!"

She growled at me. "That's for forcing me on a roller coaster."

_Slap! _Gods, are her hands made of steel?

"And that one's for being an idiot after the ride was over."

I looked at her. "Geez, I forgot you were scared of them. You could've just gone on the water ride with the others."

"Uh about that…"

I sighed. "What aren't you scared of?"

"Monsters, demigods, the gods, and some horror movies."

I laughed. "You're a scaredy cat."

"You are a word I refuse to say."

"Forget that," I said ignoring her accusation. "Look at Percy. I think he's going to explode."

"Let's just leave Mr. Overprotective alone and go on more rides."

I sighed. "What rides, Princess?"

She smiled. "I've always wanted to go on the teacups."

"That's such a baby ride though."

She touched my arm really lightly, and suddenly her steel hands were as soft as velvet.

"Okay," I decided. Then I turned back to everyone else. "Anyone else going to come on the teacups with us?"

Athena jumped up and down. "We go!" She pulled Poseidon over to us by his hand.

Travis and Connor shared a secret look. "How fast could we make those things go?" Connor asked.

"I'm thinking," Travis said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Don't break your brain."

"If we spin fast enough, we just might puke!" he decided eventually.

Connor's eye shone with excitement. "Sweet! C'mon Hermes, we're going on the teacups."

Hermes looked over to Artemis who was in a fight with her brother. "Arty, you come?"

She shook her head. "I stay with Aunty Angel. We going to ride Dumbo!"

However Apollo looked over at the Stolls and smiled. "Throw up?" He started bouncing up and down. "Mommy, mommy! Take me on the ride."

Mel shot us a devious look and a smile. "Stolls, you're riding with Apollo and I. Hermes, who do you want to ride with?"

He looked at her before pointing to Elizabeth. I think he knew exactly what Mel was going to do. Needless to say, I did not pity the Stolls.

**(Line break made of snow days in March! At least where I live.)**

(Hades's POV)

I ignored Mommy and Mommy. I was looking at Arty. I wanted to ride on Dumbo!

What's a Dumbo?

"I go on Dumbo, pwease?"

Mets's Mommy nodded. "You can ride with Demeter and I."

Mets and I both screamed. "NO!"

"I said that!"

"No I did!"

Mets's Mommy looked at us. "Okay, maybe I can't take both of you at once."

"I'll take him."

I looked up to see…"Perse!" Why she so big though?

My mommy's looked over. "Persephone?"

"Hello, Nico. What's going on here?"

"Um, well. He's…"

Perse's eyes went really far up and she looked at my other Mommy. "Shazer?"

"Well, everyone's a baby, basically. There's not much else to tell."

"And you're with my stepson why?"

Mommy's face went red. How'd she turn colors like that?

Perse just laughed. "It's okay dear. I understand."

She looked at me then. "Come on Hades, we'll ride Dumbo together."

Mets looked at me angrily. "Why you get to be with Pewse?"

"She like me more!"

Perse laughed. "You two always have this fight, don't you?"

Mets's Mommy nodded and sighed before taking Mets off to follow Arty and her Aunty.

Perse picked me up. "C'mon, we won't sit next to Demeter. We'll sit far away from her."

"Okay."

I wondered when Perse got so big. I never remembered her being so round and heavy.

I thought she was skinny and pretty. Not that she wasn't still pretty, but she looked different.

"Perse?"

"Yes, Hades?"

"What's wrong with you?"

She smiled. "Nothing dear."

"But you're…fat?"

She laughed. "Oh but it's your fault."

Oh. "I sorry, you fat."

"Don't be, I'm happy."

I shook my head. "Why happy?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "I just am happy, dear."

Then I saw the Dumbos. "Perse!"

She laughed. "What?"

"Purple one! I wanna ride the purple one!"

"All right Hades, purple it is."

* * *

**I've didn't write much, because honestly, I've been having a lot of writer's block lately.**

**Yay?**

**I have a snow day in March, interesting. I mean darn, I was supposed to go to a math competition today, shoot!**

**Will: Sarcasm!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Will: What? No more?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Will: Whatever, can you believe Shazer and Nico made (Percy: not out, they made…magical… cookies of awesomeness. And they gave them all to me.)**

**Me: Totally. It was so weird to see them (Percy: Bake. Who knew Nico could bake?"**

**Will: I think Percy blew a gasket (Percy: because they tasted so good!)**

***Ahem***

** Percy: I'll be leaving now. **

_**HOW ON EARTH DID I JUST GET THIS NOW. IT WAS SENT TWO DAYS AGO. WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK. **_


	23. Chapter 23: ANDY'S COMING!

**Why is everyone putting Taylor Swift lyrics in their reviews? I mean, I LOVE her songs, but it's WEIRD...**

**"Several ****sheep exploded in New Zealand." PRICELESS. After reading that, I was grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day.**

**199 REVIEWS. AND NO FLAMES. THIS IS AWESOME.**

**REVIEWS**

**Guest: Wow! You're rivaling GirlHaley with your reviews! *nervous laughter*...Please don't kill me. S? Yeah, NOBODY saw THAT coming. DEVOTION SERVES YOU WELL, YOUNG BANANA. I DARE you to find Percy and tell him that you support Shazico. KILL JUSTIN BIEBER! DUDE I KNOW. "Several sheep exploded in New Zealand!" Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAGICAL COOKIES OF** **AWESOMENESS! BECAUSE SHE'S A FRICKING GODDESS. Yeah, I'm reading it and I'm like "HOW DID HE GET AWAY WITH THAT."**

**Nico: MY BEST FRIEND OR PERCY'S LITTLE SISTER?! U CRAZY BRO?!**

**AWW YES IT WAS CUTE!**

**xHadesIsMyMaster: STOP I'M LAUGHING TOO HARD IMAGINING HIM! IKR?! GO KALI!**

**AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune: Prob fan couple. YES. YES U DID. WE R NEVAH EVAH EVA, GETTING BACK TOGETHAH! TAYLOR SWIFT FTW!**

**books33159: We don't update until dis story ends!**

**Readers: NOOO! DON'T MAKE IT END!**

**Me and MrsEDarcy: ...**

**Lucky Clover: WEEEE R NEVAH EVAH EVA, GETTING BACK TOGETHAH! I've never been to Disneyland, only Disneyworld.**

**thesoulalchemist15: *looks at Koolaid* OKAY! *drinks it and turns into Nyah cat* THROW DA CHEEESE!**

**I Am Meg Daughter of Poseidon: Correction: Scary and bile-producing. Eh. TO EACH HIS OWN! Your parents are Daddy and-*spit take* Uh-Oh. Lord Jupiter ain't gonna be happy! *yells in background* I think he read it over my shoulder...MORE SHAZICO SUPPORTERS?! I'm surprised that I haven't got a SINGLE flame about dating Nico.**

**SilverLiningCloud: OHHHH, OHHHH, TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE! MULTITASKERS UNITE! YEAH! Wow, another Shazico supporter! *giggles* Thanx!**

**QuinnStormTwilight: LOVE THAT SONG! Wait...Leo told you what?**

**SilverMonnGrimm: CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU! PUCKABRINA FTW!**

**GirlHayley: I LOVE DAT SONG! But SERIOUSLY! Why are all of you people putting Taylor Swift lyrics into your reviews?! ME SAD TOO :'(. YEAH I PROCRASTINATE.**

**sonofthetrigod: U GO TALK 2 UR FRIENDS TALK 2 MY FRIENDS TALK 2 ME! I've never** **read a fic with making out. Well, maybe. I can't remember...Don't worry. The teacher is taking care of the idiot. Thanks and okay!**

**Booksareforever: Hello! Wait, whose chappies are better? Well there's two writers (and one haz writer's block). THANK YOU! Every time I picture the gods in baby form, l laugh like crazy XD.**

**Noah: Okay. Hm...How long did it take for you to read my profile (once it took someone 20 MINUTES O.o). Girl version? ALTERNATE UNIVERSES! I'm older? SHADOW FTW! DEEP in the heart of Texas, to be specific (yeah that joke was CORNY). What's wrong with glasses? EDWARD IS THE ONLY STALKER AROUND HERE! Did...did you just...DID YOU JUST APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR GENDER SUCKING?! *mind explodes***

**Agulita Cruz: HAY GURL HAY! You like chicken, or the god? *laughs* Yeah, the first chappie is one of my FAVS. Before bed ;(? YEAH BACCHUS AS A GIRL XD!**

**...**

**We're both not dolphins! I FREAKING LOVE THAT JOKE. BAD PERCY. VERY BAD PERCY. Yeah, I was reading it, and I to it that way too. Blame ze Internet!**

**Tails Doll: I APOLOGIZE FOR SCARING YOU AGUILITA CRUZ!**

******Me: Well now that things are fixed between you guys...**

**Classic and priceless indeedy! AW YEAH I WANT ONE TOO! AWW A BABY MARS! *gets weird look from said god* Read on, m'dear! *puts a laurel on your head for defeating Mr. D* Yes. It IS very dangerous. *imagines it* AWW THAT'S SO ADORB! KILL JB. KILL JB. Yeah, that is VERY mind-blowing, isn't it. I had a dream once where two ninjas were on ostriches and ostriches turned into FREAKING RACE CARS and then my arms were in the computer. So maybe it WAS Nico! *laughs* Yes, my mind went *BOOM BOOM POW* when I found out. **

**Black-Eyed Peas: BOOM BOOM POW!**

**Me: ...HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Yeah, but I don't really flirt. Well, they're a minor shipping of mine! Plus people ship Minerva with PERCY. I SALUTE YOU TOO, SOLDIER!**

**WARNING: INTENSE SHAZICO AND SOME CLACY!**

**Disclaimer: Writing the House of Hades?! Psh. That would take me SEVEN. FREAK. ING. YEARS. **

* * *

Chapter 23: ANDY'S COMING!

(Lacy's POV)

Now, you're probably gonna stereotype me for this, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all, but the moment that Nico kissed Shazer, I was overflowing with happiness.

This may make me sound like a creep, but I have a SHRINE for them.

Yes, a SHRINE.

Well, most of the people in my cabin have shrines for the couples that they LOVE. Silena had a shrine for Percabeth, Drew has one for Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, and Mitchell has one for Harry Styles and the...er...floor.

**(A/N: I have a friend who is a Directioner, and she told me about it. I think one of them is shipped with a lamp...)**

Yeah, that's a REALLLY weird shipping.

Then again, there's a girl in my cabin who thinks that Octavian and PERCY are a good couple.

**(A/N: I wish I could say that it wasn't shipped. Unfortunately, there's a fic on here where Octavian RAPES Percy.)**

I hope she leaves soon.

"Hey, Lacy! Aren't ya gonna join us on the teacups?!" Connor linked his arm in mine, breaking my line of thoughts.

I blushed slightly. "Um, sure?"

He smiled. "Great!" Then he looked around. "Where are they?"

"The Magic Kingdom."

"The main park?"

"Yeah. Also where the Dumbo ride is."

He sighed. "It's gonna be a long walk, isn't it."

"We could pass the time talking."

"Alright. So what's up with the shrines in your cabin?"

"It's kinda in our nature, I guess?"

"Piper doesn't have one."

"She has a photo book of her and Jason, along with Percabeth, Tylla, Frazel, Leyna-"

"What now?"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "The couples names. Percy and Annabeth combined is Percabeth. Tyson and Ella combined is Tylla. Frank and Hazel combined is Frazel. And Leo and Reyna combined is Reyna."

Connor's eyebrows shot up. "They're a couple?!"

"Well, they could be dating in secret, like your brother and Katie."

He stared at me. "How did you-

I smiled, then put my finger to my lips. "It's a secret."

He tapped his lower lip in a VERY cute way. "I'll treat you to ice cream."

"Space Mountain."

"What?"

I crossed my arms. "I'll tell you if you take me on Space Mountain."

Connor stared at me. "But I thought Aphrodite girls didn't like roller coasters."

"I just rode Mount Everest."

He sighed, then stuck out his hand. "It's a deal."

I shook it. "Next time, tell your brother not to take her out by the Aphrodite cabin."

"What was he doing?"

"We don't know, the window was rusted shut, and we couldn't hear a thing."

"'We?'"

I nodded. "The whole cabin knows."

"You know what? I'm just gonna let the subject drop."

"Fine with me." Then I noticed that we were a few feet away from Cinderella's castle. "Hey! There's the Fantasy Circus!" I immediately started running over there, where the teacups were in plain sight. Right behind them, the Dumbo ride soared up and down, where a bunch of little kids with their parents were giggling.

Our group split up into two: half of us going to the teacups, and the other half going to Dumbo.

I waved to Ella and Tyson (I wonder how the Mist covers them up?), who were being dragged by Hestia to Dumbo. It was actually kinda funny, seeing how Hestia is usually very calm, and Tyson is much stronger than her, in her...er...toddler state.

"Well? Shall we go to the ride?" Connor had linked his arm in mine in a "gentlemen" way, which caused a smile on my face.

"Lead the way!" I giggled, as we walked into the line.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF** **GIRLHAYLEY, SINCE SHE DID A LINEBREAK MADE OF SHAZER IN "Are You Serious?" WHICH IS A FREAKING AWESOME STORY***

(MY POV, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)

A. JOKE.

I. Had. Puckered. My. Lips. As. A. JOKE.

I knew fully well that the scaredy cat son of Pluto wasn't the world's biggest fan of water. Why he came on the ride was a mystery to me. Maybe he was more scared of heights than water? (I could use that to my advantage...)

But. I. Meant. It. As. A. JOKE.

Percy was NOT amused.

Right when everyone was heading towards the Magic Kingdom for the teacups and Dumbo, my older and VERY annoying brother pulled me aside, and started a Percy lecture. A Percy lecture is when Percy tells people off for something, but it's punctuated by "And-OOH A BUTTERFLY!-you should know better..." etc.

"Shazer! You're only 13! You're too young to date! Why on Earth you would do such a-Is that Woody?-thing is beyond me!"

I zoned out for the rest of the lecture, wondering if the rumor about the toys stopping what they were doing and dropping to the ground was true if you yelled, "ANDY'S COMING!" at them.

"Do you understand me, young lady?!"

Crap, Percy's finished.

I nodded. "Sir yes sir!" That earned me a Percy evil eye. I rolled MY eyes.

"Hey, Katie! Watch this!" Travis walked up to Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, and yelled, "ANDY'S COMING!"

All three of the toys stopped what they were doing and dropped to the ground, and Travis sauntered back to a now-grinning Katie.

I guess the rumor WAS true, after all!

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF NICKI** **MINAJ'S STUPID HAIR AND OUTFITS***

"Dumbo or teacups?" Percy asked me.

I wrinkled my nose at the mention of the teacups. I wasn't particularly fond of them, "Dumbo."

He took one look at the ride, which was soaring high into the air, and gulped. "Actually, I think you'll be better off on the teacups."

"Sure, but when I puke all over you, don't compla-"

"I'll take her."

Percy and me stopped dead in our tracks, and my pulse quickened. We turned around to face Nico di Angelo.

Percy frowned. "I don't approve!"

"Per-CYYY!" I complained, dragging out the Y. He merely gave me a Look.

"YOU, young lady, are 13! In other parts of the world, girls your age-"

"Are getting married at 11." Annabeth linked her arm in Percy's, and winked at me, as if to say, Even if Seaweed Brain doesn't approve, I do.

"Thanks, Annabeth!" I said, and then scampered towards Nico.

First thing I did?

"OW!"

Slapped him.

"Geez!"

"What do YOU think gives you the authority to KISS me?!" I scolded. I'm pretty sure my eyes must have been a serious shade of blue. And they were probably gonna stay that way for awhile, if di Angelo didn't apologize.

Or if he kissed me again.

"You were ASKING for it," he grumbled.

I scoffed. "Puh-LEEZE. I was merely joking."

"Yet you seemed to enjoy your little 'joke'."

Caught. I turned red-from anger or embarrassment, I didn't know. "No, I didn't."

"Liar."

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

"You asked for it!"

I was meaning to slap him. But my hand, as if it had a mind of its own, grabbed his shirt collar, and yanked him towards me.

Our faces were a few inches apart. Nico looked slight nervous. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I lied. I DID enjoy it."

His eyes widened slightly. "You like me?"

I took a deep breath, confronting my conflicted emotions. "Yes."

"So do I."

"Alright."

When he kissed me again, this time I was prepared for it.

Don't worry, there was no tongue. But it still was a pretty sweet kiss.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple of the other campers giving thumbs up. Percy stared slack-jawed at us, made an expression as if he was about to explode, then exhaled and gave a weak thumbs up.

Ha! I had my brother's approval.

Now, if only Will and Elizabeth would get together. Then this whole trip would be worth it!

* * *

**Okay, if you are happy that Shazico is now official, put *gives a thumbs up* in your review!**

**And if you are READY for Willbeth to get together FINALLY, because,ets admit it, they're a better couple than Shazico, put "Sunshine and owls!" in your review!**

**Now I'll have to review this and put "Sunshine and Owls!" because VIVA LA WILLBETH!**

**BOOKSAREFOREVER ASKED IF SHE COULD PUT SHAZICO IN ONE OF HER STORIES AND MY HEAD EXPLODED. I JUST LOVE ALL YOU DEVOTED READERS. SERIOUSLY. YOU GUYS ARE PURE AWESOME SAUCE.**

**BTW, I saw a video called "Let My Lowbloods Go," and the awesomness level WAS OVER 9000!**

**Also, there was one called "Don't Say You Love Me." I watched it at first out of curiosity, and I watch it again because I wonder how the f*** the guy has such a freaking awesome singing voice. **

**And I typed the couple name for Percy and Octavian in the search engine (I WONDERED IF THEY HAD PICS). So this pic of mermaids pops up and I'm like "COOLIO!"**

**THEN I look at the description for the pic. AND THIS IS WHAT IT REALLY SAYS:**

**"Those are my OCs from my fanfiction Part of Your World, which is Triton/Percy and Poseidon/Percy with mpreg."**

**Reaction: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *pukes***

**AND SINCE I GAVE EVERYONE THEIR DAILY HAPPY THOUGHT, I SHALL NOW SIGN OFF! SWEET DREAMS!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	24. Chapter 24: I BACK MUDBLOODS

**I SO SORRY FOR** **NO UPDATES T.T**

**I meant to take a week or two off from writing, but then I started to get obsessed with new stuff, and then I started getting sick, which caused a lot of makeup work, WE'D WE FORCED TO WATCH THE LIGHTNING THEIF AND I WAS TOO DISTRAUGHT TO WRITE ANYTHING BECAUSE OF THAT, and then I had several projects, then**-

**Percy: Deep breaths. Deep. Breaths.**

**Me: *starts to take deep breaths***

**Anyway...**

**I've joined several new fandoms! I've put references to my new obsessions in the linebreaks, AND two people from MY BRAND-NEW MOST FAV THING IN THE WORLD will appear briefly! Guess them all right, AND I WILL DO A DRABBLE FOR YOU! But it has to be something I'm also a fan of, or expect some serious sh-er, crap :D. **

**And Booksareforever, you'll recognize the guests ON DA SPOT. If he's the only one to recognize them...SHAME. SHAME ON YOU ALL.**

**REVIEWS**

**Sorry, guys. I just can't respond to over 30 reviews at once :/...**

**PLUS WE HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS! YEAHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I'VE WOULD'VE WRITEN SOME MORE KANE CHRONICLES BOOKS!**

* * *

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF CHAKRA***

(Percy's POV)

Deep breaths, Percy.

Deep. Breaths.

Stay calm, stay calm...

WHAT?!

MY BABY SISTER?!

WITH MY TECHNICALLY COUSIN?!

NO! THIRTEEN IS TOO YOUNG!

PLUS, HE'S LIKE EIGHTY!

Annabeth looked at me funny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy," I replied.

"Your face is turning a little red, and you look like you wanna smash something."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

I decided to concentrate on something else, other than Shazico.

Wait, did I just say...Shazico?

FUDGECAKES! I'm turning into Aphrodite!

Deep breaths. Deep. Breaths.

To take my mind off that, I started to listen to others talk, especially the two people up front.

**(A/N: LE SPECIAL GUESTS!)**

"Oh, Dave, this is so much fun!"

"Yeah, Harley, I guess it is."

"Daaaaaaaaaaave! Can't you call me by my FIRST name?!"

"I thought you liked being called by your last name."

"Striderrrrrrrrr."

"*sighs* Fine...Jade."

"Yes! I KNEW I could break you down!"

"Who told you that puppy-eyes work on me?"

"John. *giggles*"

"Best bros don't reveal best bros' secrets!"

"I don't know, Karkat and Gamzee kinda spill the beans about each other a lot."

"They're moirails. Big difference."

"They're still bros!"

Okay, tuning that out. Weird convo. Was that slang or something?

***THE LINEBREAK** **MADE OF THE TOP LEPRECON UNITS***

"Percy?"

"What."

"Why are you so...overprotective of Shazer?"

I gave my girlfriend The Look. "You know why."

"Besides that."

I sighed, massaging my head ever so slightly. "Well, it's like this sort of...of instinct, I suppose. I think it's heightened by the fact that she was bullied severely, but it's just this sort of need to protect her."

"Hmmm..." Annabeth stroked her chin. "I guess all big brothers are like that. They have the urge to watch out for their baby sisters."

"Not Triton."

"Well, the mortal ones. You should've seen the look on Malcolm's face when I told him you and I started dating."

I grinned. "I heard it was priceless."

"It was...and then he started the rant."

I grimaced. "Not so priceless." The last time an Athena kid went on a rant, everyone was barely able to resist the urge to push him over. It was only the fear of KP with the harpies that kept the kid standing upright. "At least he approved."

My girlfriend wrapped her fingers in mine and smirked, cool gray eyes as beautiful as the ocean staring straight into mine. "And I'm grateful for that, Seaweed Brain."

"Me too, Wise Girl."

We leaned in closer until our lips were touching. We stayed like that for a few seconds, then SOMEBODY just HAD to break the silence.

"GET A ROOM!" The one and only Leo Annoying Valdez shouted from farther back down the line. Several adults frowned disapprovingly, kids looked confused, while teens snickered.

"Fat chance, Siempre Solo Valdez!" Annabeth yelled back. Leo's jaw dropped, then he opened his mouth to retort. That is, until Reyna smacked it shut.

I whistled. "What did you yell?"

Annabeth grinned. "Forever Alone Valdez."

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF THE 39 CLUES***

(Reyna's POV)

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Leo's hands moved about as he growled, which was one of the things that I found endearingly cute-no, annoying. Yes, I found it endearingly annoying.

"You must admit, Valdez, it was a very good comeback," I chuckled.

"I'm gonna get her back! Nobody can call Mr. Boy On Fire 'Forever Alone' and get AWAY with it!" I tuned Leo out as he started to rant about ways to get Annabeth back.

I decided to study the people around me. There was a black-haired girl with green eyes and glasses, who was hugging a blonde boy wearing black shades, as she chattered endlessly about something. The boy seemed to ignore her.

**(A/N: Descriptions of the special guests from earlier. Just to push you guys in the right direction.)**

All in all, everyone seemed very much relaxed, and enjoying themselves. While I was trying to figure out how I had been lured into going on such a ludricous ride.

"Yes!" Leo pounded his fist suddenly into his palm, making me jump slightly. "A robot spider! That'll do the trick!"

Vulcan's head perked up. "Robot? Where? Where?"

"I would not advise that..." The crafty daughter of Minerva would have no trouble coming up with a revenge plan. And I pitied whomever dared to cross her.

"Well, how will she know that it was me?"

"One: You are the one holding a grudge against her. Two: You're the only son of Vulcan brave enough-or rather, DUMB enough-to send a spider after any child of Minerva."

Leo smoothed back his hair. "Yeah, I'm brave enough!"

I huffed. "Oh, really?"

He unexpectedly grabbed my hand, then looked me into the eyes. "Yeah. Really."

I willed my heart to stay still, but it fought against my brain.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF THE TARDIS***

* * *

**Bleah, shorter than usual, but my head's full of my OTP, and it's practically midnight here X(**

**YEAH! 14 DAYS OF SCHOOL, THEN SUMMER VACAY! And I'll be without electronics...**

**Well, I've decided that on the six-month anniversary of"APOLLO!" I would write a special drabble or one-shot. Vote now on my new poll on what it should be! And if you can't vote, then please put your vote in your review.**

**BTW, guys, read "Oneshots: Childhood Friend." The author did not one, but TWO one-shots for Shazer! BUT READ THE WHOLE THING.**

**Me: *grinning creepily***

**Hazel: *sweatdrops* You're scaring me.**

**Me: Oh, Scarlet di Angelo decided to discontinue "Are You Deathly Serious?" and replaced it with "Wait, Are You Sure?"**

**Hazel: Why are you smiling?**

**Me: Because there's a Ms. di Angelo in it...**

**AND I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL AT LEAST FIVE OF YOU GUYS HAVE REVIEWED HER STORY. **

**I have an account on Quotev! My friend (ThePerksofBeingEmma) also has one! And guess what?! REAL publishers-I repeat, REAL publishers-go on Quotev! My Quotev username is Shazer. I meant to put TailsDoll13...:/...**

**I am entirely satisfied with my new profile pic.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	25. Chapter 25: IT'S DA ICE CREAM MAN

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan wouldn't have had writer's block for as long as I did. Nor would he have a keyboard that currently hates to use the letter "o" when I ask it to.**

**He also would not be waiting for his high** **school schedule to be mailed this week.**

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

It was a bit of a squeeze in the tea cup of our choice. Will and I sat on the edges closest to the door with the gods all in between. Luckily for me Dad, Mom, and Hermes all liked the spinning to be ridiculously fast. Which I guess was unlucky for Will who was in charge of spinning it.

It did look rather painful, but he was an archer. He was supposed to have upper body strength.

Maybe I could put that magic Apollo gene to work and have him play one of those supposedly impossible to win shooting games. Then I could give the giant stuffed animal to Octavian. He might just faint at the sight of it.

Mom touched my arm. "Daddy's staring at you."

"That's nice," I said quietly hoping anyone who didn't know us hadn't heard her.

What on earth would these people think of us? I mean, we're a bunch of teenagers with little kids running around calling us Mommy and Daddy. I'm surprised no one offered us a reality show already.

The ride was over before I knew it and we were getting off, as well as a green Travis who was beginning to regret getting in a cup with Mel and Apollo. Connor had abandoned his brother completely however, as he and Lacy were nowhere to be seen.

"Where Mommy and Daddy?" Hermes asked me looking around.

"I don't know Hermes."

Mel came over and grabbed Hermes. "C'mon, Pollo thinks he knows where they are. We can go on an adventure."

"Yay!" He blinked. "Can Arty come with us?"

"We'll have to ask her."

She paraded off with the pair and left Will and I alone with Mom and Dad.

Will sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I kind of want to see the princesses…"

To my surprise it wasn't Will who gave me a hard time, but my mom. "They not real Mommy."

I sighed. "Don't you want to be a princess, Thee?"

She shook her head. "No."

I crossed my arms. "Well then, what do you want to be?" I expected her to say something like rocket scientist, physicist, or even librarian. Instead she gave me a devious little smile for being two and laughed.

"Mommy, I want to be the queen."

That earned her a bowl full of strawberry ice cream.

**(Line break of summer break! What time is it?)**

(Ice Cream Vendor's POV)

In my twelve years here, I've seen all sorts of things. Heck, I've even seen a lady give birth. But these people were just odd. There were a bunch of teenagers hanging around little kids. Where on earth were the adults of this group?

They were all together. I was sure of that. Despite the difference in skin, eye, and hair color, they all had a similar facial structure. They had to be related in some way.

So far none of them had actually bought anything, though one Latina girl had asked for some napkins for what I assumed was her boyfriend who was being chased by a blonde girl and appeared to be covered in some mustard.

Then a group of four came up. Two teenagers and two toddlers. The toddlers were holding hands, which I'll admit, was rather cute.

The teenagers must have been a couple, because the boy appeared to be following her around like a puppy dog. And when she opened up her purse he pulled out his own wallet.

She however, ordered. "Okay I'll have a cup full of peanut butter ice cream, what do you want Will?"

He strained his eyes very hard and then in a whisper asked if I had chocolate.

She patted him slightly. "Will, will have a cake cone of chocolate ice cream." Then she looked back at the toddlers. "What do you two want?"

"Cotton candy!"

"Strawberry!"

"One child size cup of strawberry and one child size cup of cotton candy, please."

"And sprinkles!"

"Sorry, can I get sprinkles on both of those?"

I laughed a bit. "Those kids got power over you don't they?"

The boy named Will sighed. "Trust me they're safer when they're happy."

"Safer for whom?"

The girl replied. "Us, honestly. Those kids are practically immortal."

"Safer for us? You didn't pull a muscle on the teacups."

She hit him lightly on the head and he paid for the dessert. "By the way, do you know the kids over there?"

The girl sighed. "Yep. That would be Valdez."

I reached behind the counter. "I think he needs more napkins."

She took them with an apologetic smile and led the two kids over to the Latino couple, leaving her boyfriend to wait for the food.

"Your girl has got you trained, hasn't she?"

He blushed. "No, she's not my girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked as I scooped up the order.

He sighed. "I blew my chances at that."

"I would beg to differ."

He looked almost fed up with me. "How would you know?"

"Trust me; she's been looking at you." I pointed up at the menu. "I sell some candy too. Pick something out, it's on the house."

"Um…I'm dyslexic."

"Me too." I miled inwardly, so he was one. "It's not pleasant. I have to use pictures to tell me what flavor is what." I thought a moment before pulling out the menu I used for selling candy. "Here have a gander."

"Those, definitely those."

"Chocolate covered strawberries, good choice." I gave him four and smiled. "You go get back to her before the ice cream melts."

"Yes sir."

"And I don't think the god of the sea will appreciate melted cotton candy ice cream even if he is currently a baby."

The demigod blinked. "Sir?"

"And in case you ever run across her, say hi to my mom for me."

He walked away confused, while I chuckled slightly to myself. He'd forget me in time, and besides I think he'd be unlikely to go to Canada anytime soon, or Tartarus. Where was mom anyway?

* * *

**That last bit was randomness. I wanted to make an outside character perspective so there.**

**There is the ice cream man, whose child is he? I think it's obvious, but comment his mother's name if you so choose.**

**First person to do so will be able to choose the middle name of Poseidon and Athena's kid in my story A Rude Awakening. Her name is Eden _ Dallas.**

**Shazer, you're open to compete too if you want.**


	26. Chapter 26: Cue Mission: Impossible song

**Aguilita Cruz wins. She was the only person to guess Naruto.**

**No, I'm not Hindu.**

**Yes, I like Doctor Who. And Artemis Fowl. And the 39 clues.**

**I am also writing a Homestuck fic. It's called "Zodiac."**

**Italy: AND IT'S-A VERY GOOD FIC!**

**(I started watching Hetalia a few days ago, BTW.)**

**Me: :3 *huggles him***

**Oh, and BTW, whoever was that Guest who put "Reported for using real people. Reported for MST." in their review...**

**Look, it's not really us. It's like modified version of ourselves, that share similarities with us, but aren't really us. And what the heck is MST?**

**REVIEWS**

**Aguilita Cruz: DUDE I KNOW.**

**Guest: HERE'S MORE GOODNESS!**

**Guest: *gives you tape for your mind* If you're the same one, I apologize.**

**Nikki Jackson: Okay, Ima be honest: I'm planning a PJO second generation story, and I was trying to figure out what to name Percabeth's daughter. Then I saw your reviews. :3**

**Tel nok shock: Okay, I already asked what Stargate is, so yeah.**

**sonofthetrigod: *tackle hugs you* Yeah, what will we do about Will?**

**Knightlark: See author's note at the end.**

**Scarlett Di Angelo: Oops? Huh? Lol. AND I AM A MAGICAL LLAMA-UNCORN *flies away on rainbow* There was a High School Musical reference?**

**Meg daughter of wisdom and sea: ...They aren't. See author's note at bottom to know who it is.**

**Oops: Oh, NOW I understand XD! Did he like it? AND IT'S HOMESTUCK. Oh, yeah, I saw the trailer for the Sea of Monsters. GROVER GOES WITH THEM ON THE QUEST AND I'M LIKE LOL NOPE. I saw screenshots though. THEY'RE RANDOMLY INSERTING CLARISSE IN IT. Oh, really? About me, Nico, and our daughter? *blushes* Wait, why'd you die? Did the teacher like it?**

**The Timelord Empress: XXXXD**

**cececececece: *confuzzled***

**drea dark: }:)**

**Apollo's Child: Did I make you happy?**

**Erik The Viking: (:B No, it wasn't.**

**Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist (BUSA): See author's note.**

**hermosareinaisin: I GENIUS. *puts on Dave's shades***

**Dave: ...GIVE. THOSE. BACK. NOW.**

**Percylia22: Hehehe 38)**

**Thalia Ginny C: See author's note at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: KARKAT! Will you do the honors?**

**Karkat: (Editor's Note: We regret to inform you that Karkat used way too many swears to replace with cake. Thank you. -Russia)**

**Me: ...Nepeta?**

**Nepeta: :33 *ac clears her throat* shazer would like you all to know that she is not rick riordan, therefur, she only owns herself, and elizabeth owns herself as well.**

**Me: Karkat, why can't you be more like that?**

**Karkat: CAKE YOU.**

* * *

(Connor's POV)

"Dude, why hasn't anyone thrown us out yet? Teenagers running around with little kids, who call them Mommy and Daddy...is it the Mist?" I whispered.

Travis, still a little green from his ride, shrugged. "I don't know," he hissed back. "But what I DO know is that we should stay quiet. We don't need them hearing us."

"I am SO glad we left Katie and Lacy talking to each other while eating ice cream. They would never do well on this stealth mission."

Travis's face resumed its greenish hue. "Please...just...don't mention food, okay?"

"Well, our two subjects are eating it, along with a third associate. Ooh! It's from the same bowl!"

"Quick! Picture! Now!" I pulled out the camera. Thanks for this awesome birthday present, Dad! Now I can capture pictures from far away in HD, with no flash and sound!

**(A/N: So sue me. My mortal daddy LOVES taking pictures. He's pratically a professional.)**

"Can we come up with code names?"

"For what?"

"The subjects and associate!"

"Alright, fine! Hmm...the associate is SpiritsInMyUnderwear, or SIMU for short."

"Spirits in my WHAT?!"

"Have you not heard the story?"

He gives me a look.

"Female associate is Amphitrite'sTarget, or AT for short. Male Associate is 80-years-old, since that's how old he SHOULD be, or Disco for short."

"..."

"The 80's were the AGE of the disco! Am I the only one who actually pays attention to Mom's old records?"

"...You're starting to scare me."

"That's a first."

"Shh, they're talking!"

"...playing games!" Disco flicked a dab of ice cream at AT, which landed next to her mouth. She licked it away, laughing.

"Speaking of which, did I ever tell you what Mom and Daddy did after their first kiss?"

"No, what?"

"They played a game called 'Do You Know?'"

"Do you know I heard of it because two spirits in Elysium were playing it?"

"Do you know that I find it adorable that Pluto calls you Mommy?"

"Do you know that I hate it?"

"Do you know it's obvious that you do?"

"Do you know there's ice cream on your nose?"

AT tries to lick it off, but SIMU wipes it off with his finger. "Do you know I say Mommy to annoy you?" he tells Disco.

"...Do you know I am about to murder you?"

"Do you know you shouldn't be saying that to little kids?" AT says, dragging SIMU into her lap.

"Do you know you act like a mom to Dad?"

"Do you know you would be the world's worst dad?"

"Do you know that's a lie?"

"Do you know that I'm probably very fortunate you didn't kidnap me like Pluto did Prosperina?"

"Do you know that horses think I smell weird?"

"Do you know that it's probably because you need a shower?"

"Do you know you're cute when you blush?"

"Do you know I think the same?" Oh, crap, they're leaning closer together.

"Do you know you're blushing?" Disco's face is ten inches away from AT's.

"Do you know YOU'RE blushing?" Five inches.

"Maybe."

"You stopped playing the game."

"There's something else I want to do."

"You are SUCH a pervert, Death Breath."

NOW they're kissing. I quickly snap another picture. Man! Can't wait to show Percy this!

Travis wolf-whistles. I slowly lower the camera, and turn my head just as slow to stare at him. We stare at each other, and then our eyes widen.

"Nice going, Travis!"

"Speaking of going, we're going out if here!"

"You're not going anywhere."

We turn out heads to see a VERY angry daughter of Neptune, carrying a god of the dead (who is sucking his thumb), with an equally angry son of Hades next to her.

We're screwed.

"Were you SPYING on us?!" Nico growls.

"Uh...No?"

"Liar," Shazer snaps.

Before we can say anything...

"'Scuse me! Coming through! Sorry! Pardon me, ma'am! Discúlpeme! Gangway! SAAAAAAVE MEEEEEE!"

Leo,-is he covered in MUSTARD?!-runs by, screaming, as Annabeth chases him, looking like she's about to claw his throat out. We all stared as she chased him, screaming something about a spider.

"..."

"That was interesting..." I managed. "It's just that...shouldn't he know better?"

Nico shrugged. "Eh, he's Leo. Probably forgot."

"You know what? How about we decide its better off not to know?"

"Agreed." We all nodded. Then, the two subjects looked at each other.

Uh-oh. That was NOT a good look in their eyes.

"Travis?"

"What?"

"Let's make like-

"-A tree and-"

"-LEAVE!" Thank Dad for passing his speed along to us, it's saved our behinds more times that any demigod could possibly count. Well, an Athena child can probably count that high.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF "Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! I am Hetalia!"***

(Leo's POV)

"I SAID I was SORRY!" I yelled again. Annabeth practically had steam pouring from her ears. Reyna was busy cleaning me off.

"Sorry? Sorry?! SORry?! SorRY?! SORRY?! LEO FREAKING VALDEZ, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DETEST SPIDERS!" That earned her a few stares from the mortals.

"It was just a prank!"

"YOU DON'T PRANK SOMEONE WITH SOMETHING THEY HAVE A PHOBIA OF!"

I shrank back. My tía was pretty scary, but nothing-and I mean NOTHING-was able to compare to an angry Annabeth.

"Please don't eat me," I whimpered.

She sat down on the other bench, still scowling. "I'm gonna get you back. You know that, right?"

"Hey , you managed to drench me in mustard!"

"Still. It's a SPIDER."

"Sheesh! It's just one lousy spider! What's the deal?!"

"Valdez." Reyna put a hand on my now mustard-free arm. "It would probably be much safer for you if you don't provoke her any further."

I leaned back on the bench. "Yeah, yeah, I get it," I yawn.

Dad poked me. "Daddy, your shirt yellow. Mommy, clean shirt?"

One of the mortal ladies turned around, eyes wide. "Did he say-"

"Um, this is my little brother. My parents are out on some rides, and I happen to look like my dad a lot, while my sister-" I dragged Reyna closer to me. "-Happens to look a lot like our mom!"

Reyna stared at the lady in disbelief. "...Stacey Walker?"

"Reyna?" The woman smiled. "Oh my gods! It's been so long!"

"Wait..." I looked from one to the other. "What?!"

"Leo, Stacey here was the oldest in my cohort when I first arrived 3 years ago. She was like a second mother to me."

"Ah, I see. So, I take it that little feller is-"

"Hephaestus, Vulcan, whatever. I like to call him Dad," I interrupted.

"Hmm...well, it's nice seeing you again, Reyna. I'll be visiting Camp Jupiter later this summer. As of now, I have a doctor's appointment." She stood up, collecting her stuff. As she walked away, she turned around, and called "Have fun here with your boyfriend!"

"I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!"

Cue more stares. I sank back down in my seat. Great. Juuuuuuuust great.

* * *

**GUYS I GOT THE "Son of Sobek" ON MY KINDLE. AND IT HAD THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE "House of Hades." BUT IT HAD A HINT OF LAZEL IN IT SO I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO THINK .-.**

**Hmm...34 favorites. 62 followers. 264 reviews. 15,669 views. CAN I MARRY YOU GUYS?!**

**LIKE SERIOUSLY. I AM JUST SO SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW.**

**And the ice cream man's mom is Khione. I requested the middle name to be Rose.**

**And I wrote a Shazico one-shot called "Just Keep Swimming."**

**Also, there's a Percabeth fic called "Heavy In Your Arms" by FlorenceBradbury. It also has Jasper, Leyna, and, believe it or not, Shazico! How? Well, I submitted a girlfriend for Nico, and she was accepted C:.**

**Also, I went to Camp Allen last week, and I met this guy there that I got a crush on. Anyways, two girls asked him if he liked me on Friday, but I couldn't hear his answer, since everyone was being kinda loud. But they started screaming, "HE LIKES YOU! HE LIKES YOU!" They said he said, "Don't tell her!"**

**He denied it, but he says to keep my options open.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC:**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	27. Chapter 27: Belle rhymes with Mel!

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan would have a computer that works outside of safe mode, which mine currently does not, which makes writing an arduous process if ever there was one.**

* * *

(Mel's POV)

After Hermes found Lacy, Connor was off with his brother, he decided he'd rather stay with Thalia, Artemis, Apollo, and I than go with her.

That left the two of us in charge of three toddlers and no idea about where to go. I was looking at a map someone had left on a bench. "Wait, what's this?"

Apollo looked over my shoulder. "What?"

"New Fantasyland, what do you think is there?"

He didn't hear a word past fantasy. "Mommy! I wanna go there!"

"Hush, Pollo." I looked at the pamphlet with interest. "Let's see there's Belle and Ariel and…ooh that place sounds divine. Too bad we have kids with us."

Thalia plopped on the bench beside me, "What are you going on about?"

"Why don't we go here?"

Her blue eyes lit up slightly. "I thought there was only one castle in Disneyworld? That one looks so cool."

"Why don't we go sight see, according to this there's something really interesting at Belle's cottage."

Apollo clapped. "I like Belle, she's pretty!"

Hermes gave him an odd look from his spot on the ground next to Artemis. "Arty's prettier."

"No, Belle's the prettiest. No one prettier than her!"

No one?

"Well c'mon then, we'll go there." She stopped a second. "Mel?"

"Oh, sorry. Let's head out."

It actually wasn't too bad of a walk, but as soon as we arrived near Belle's cottage we were accosted by everyone's favorite person from the film: Gaston.

"Bonjour, I am Gaston." He greeted us with a bow, before flexing his muscles in an annoying way. "I am pleased to meet young ladies as beautiful as I am. I guess that makes you the best visitors this village has ever had."

Thalia gave him a look. "I'm sorry, aren't you supposed to be impaled on a castle somewhere?"

"Feisty," he frowned slightly. "An interesting quality I suppose, but I doubt you'd be the type to stay home taking care of a brood of strapping young boys and give a foot massage; would you?"

She broke out into laughter. "Sorry bozo. I'm never getting married; good luck finding a wife as insane as you though."

Gaston turned to me. "And you madame? You are prettier than your friend by the whole; you won't destine yourself to a life a solitude, will you?"

"Sorry, I'm taken."

And with that I pulled my uncles and aunt/cousins further into the village towards Belle's cottage.

Thalia caught up, "You're taken? Gosh wait until Apollo hears that!"

"Thalia Grace…"

"Sorry, it's just hilarious. You called Apollo your boyfriend! And…" she was interrupted by the arrival at the cottage. "So do we just walk in?"

Well, the toddlers were running in already so that's what we assumed we were allowed to do. Inside it looked just like the movie and for a moment I stood transfixed. Then, Artemis yelled. "Aunty Angel, the mirror is growing!"

Curious we poked our heads in the door to see what she was talking about. Sure enough in the back of Maurice's workshop there was mirror that was growing in size. Some other kids were gathered around it in equal awe.

Finally it stopped, and curiously people began to step through. With a shrug Thalia and I followed everyone else.

Suddenly, we were in a castle. And the kids were being prompted to gets roles for a play version of the movie. Hermes was Cogsworth, Artemis was Mrs. Potts, and Apollo was the beast.

Apollo, my Pollo, was shouting about how he was going to marry Belle. The map I was holding in my hands soon became illegible scraps of paper.

**(Jealous Mel? What has the world come to? At least there are still line breaks.)**

(Drew's POV)

"How could you?"

The Roman's eyes were still closed and his face was still green and pale from the roller coaster. "What?"

I was too angry to care about how sick he was. "Where's Mom?" No one else was around, so I didn't see a point in hiding anything. In fact, from the bench you couldn't even hear anyone else. It was like we were the only ones there.

He opened his eyes slightly. "She's right…Oh, Jupiter."

"You lost a two year old goddess of love in one of the biggest amusement parks in the world!"

"You left me alone with her, you Graecus! And to do what put on makeup?"

I gave him a look. "Looking good is important, you vlakas."

"What's that?" he asked accusingly.

"And idiot, like you!"

He scoffed. "An idiot is someone who leave a child with a physically ill person to put on makeup!"

"I was only gone for an hour!"

"An hour? Who puts on makeup for an hour?"

I rolled my eyes. "You should! Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

He scowled. "I did thank you, when after your mother smeared makeup all over my face!" He got up and looked at me. "You know what, good riddance to her. If all her spawn are like you than we're better off without her!"

"No wonder you're single!"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of your blatant forgetfulness, Miss I've Been Rejected by Every Man Ever Because No One Would Ever Want to Date A Stupid, Egotistical Graecus Like ME!"

"That's so fresh," I said. "Coming from you, every girl you've ever liked hates your guts. Shazer likes Nico! And I'm willing to bet Reyna has a thing for Leo! Did you prophesize that, with your stupid stuffed animals?"

"Get lost Graecus."

"Okay, I will and you can go back to your miserable life of cutting up stuffed animals, being bitter about not being in charge, when no one in their right mind would ever vote for you. And go back to trying to stabbing people in the back, and wonder why you end up a bitter lonely old man. Without my mom being back to normal, you'll never have a chance at love. Good luck winding up in Tartarus a lonely psychopathic murderer, you treacherous Roman scum!"

He went to respond, but I couldn't pay attention, because I couldn't feel the air. My throat was swollen and nothing was getting to my lungs.

Where was that darn inhaler?

Oh…oh Zeus. It was in the bathroom. I never picked it back up. I was going to die. I was going to die in Disneyworld and no one was going to care.

I was going to suffocate, and the only person possibly able to help me most likely wanted nothing to do with me.

Why did I always seem to have this problem?

* * *

**So there, is Mel admitting some feelings for Apollo?**

**And I really enjoyed the second half, insulting everyone's two least favorite people hooray!**

**Also school starts in less than a month! I'm really excited for once, despite the fact I didn't get Mythology. But I did get my other elective of choice so I'm ecstatic about that. AP World History here I come!**

**Also I really want to go to Disneyworld just for New Fantasyland; how can you not like meeting Belle, Lumiere, and Gaston?**

**_Mythology as an ELECTIVE?! I can't WAIT to go to high school!_**


End file.
